Pandora: Ceritakan Fakta
by NateRiver1412
Summary: Kaito dan Shinichi merupakan saudara kembar. Shinichi atau sang kakak lebih ke manusia normal sementara Kaito darah murni. Kaito yang tidak mengerti kenapa dia "berbeda" harus menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk mendapatkan penjelasan, yang sampai sekarang belum dia dapatkan. Disisi lain perubahan diri Hakuba beserta pekerjaan keluarga Heiji membuat semakin rumit
1. Chapter 1

**Judul:**

**Pandora: Ceritakan Fakta**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are not mine.**

**Pairing: (Multipairing) Sekarang ShinichixShiho dan HeijixKazuha. Brotherly love KaitoxShinichi (sebagai saudara). **

**Warning untuk sekarang: AU (Alternatif Universe), Vampire dan Vampire Hunter, sedikit yaoi****, typo**

**Summary: Kaito dan Shinichi merupakan saudara kembar. Shinichi atau sang kakak lebih ke manusia normal sementara Kaito darah murni. Kaito yang tidak mengerti kenapa dia "berbeda" harus menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk mendapatkan penjelasan, yang sampai sekarang belum dia dapatkan. Disisi lain perubahan diri Hakuba beserta pekerjaan keluarga Heiji membuat semakin rumit.**

**Note:**

**Toichi Kuroba dan Yukiko Kuroba adalah orang tua Shinichi dan Kaito. Toichi sudah meninggal sesuai dengan perjalanan asli dan alasan asli dari cerita Detective Conan dan Magic Kaito.**

**Kejadian Conan atau mengecilnya Shinichi terjadi tetapi disini hanya butuh 1 tahun untuk kembali sebagain Shinichi. Conan juga bukan Conan Edogawa tetapi Conan Kuroba (ponakan palsu), jadi Shinichi tetap tinggal dengan adik kembarnya (Kaito). **

**Yang tahu kejadian asli Conan adalah Yukiko, Kaito, Shiho/Ai, Heiji, .**

**Ai/Shiho memilih kembali menjadi Shiho (versi dewasa) dan bisa terlepas dari BO walau belum sepenuhnya.**

**Kaito sudah darah murni vampire sejak lahir dengan alasan yang belum dijelaskan. Yukiko sendiri masih memilih untuk keliling dunia dan diam akan "fakta" yang ada. **

**Cara membunuh vampir disini bukan dengan menembak peluru perak ke jantung mer****e****ka**** tetapi peluru itu bias membuat luka sembuh lebih lama****. **

Pagi indah menyambut hari baru untuk kakak beradik keluarga Kuroba seperti biasanya. Ya, Shinichi atau sang kakak yang masih tidur, beserta Kaito yang sudah bangun tetapi hanya memandang mentari dengan tatapan sengit. Sudah 11 tahun dia menunggu "pernyataan" atau penjelasan kenapa dia harus dikutuk seperti ini. Janji dari tousan dan kaasan yang belum atau mungkin tidak akan ditepati. Kaito Kuroba mengutuki nasibnya yang satu "itu". Nasib di mana setiap malam entah datangnya dari mana tetapi gigi taringnya menjadi tajam lalu mata violet menjadi merah darah. Dan kenapa ini hanya terjadi padanya, sungguh tidak masuk akal. Bahkan Shinichi tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Dia tertawa kecil datar mengingat kakak kembarnya berkata bahwa justru dirinya lah misteri yang belum bisa dia ungkap. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, masih untung dia cuma butuh minum darah sekali dalam seminggu.

Shinichi mulai bangun, mengucek matanya, menguap lalu menatap datar pada sang adik. Dia tahu adiknya tidak suka dengan "anugerah" yang diberikan padanya sehingga hampir setiap pagi Poker Face dia hancur dan menunjukkan sisi alsinya. Tetapi setidaknya otaknya harusnya bisa berpikir kalau ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk berdiam diri mentap mentari di luar karena mata Shinichi sudah membulat lebar saat melihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 9. Sekolah sudah dimulai.

"Yak!" Kaito kaget dan memandang sengit kakaknya yang entah datangnya dari mana, memilih untuk memukul kepalanya.

"BaKaito! Lihat ini jam berapa?! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?!" Shinichi segera berlari ke kamar mandi tetapi dalam sekejap kamar mandi tertutup lalu suara siulan sialan sang adik sudah di dalam, "OI! Aku yang mandi duluan!" Teriak Shinichi tidak terima dengan hasil tidak digubris adiknya.

Kaito tidak mempedulikan kembarannya itu dan hanya asik mandi di bathup, tidak memperdulikan bahwa sekolah sudah dimulai, bahkan tidak memperdulikan saat pintu kamar mandi hancur (untuk kesekian kalinya) akibat tendangan kakaknya. Dia hanya tertawa saat Shinichi secepat kilat membuka baju dan lain-lain sebelum mandi dengan shower tepat dihadapannya. Dipandanginya tubuh Shinichi yang dihiasi bekas luka (pahadal bekas luka dia lebih banyak), salah satu alasan kaa-san mereka membuat hidup Kaito seperti neraka. Semenjak kejadian Conan dan dirinya yang harus menjadi Kaitou KID lalu putusnya hubungan asmara dirinya dengan Aoko beserta hancurnya percintaan Shinichi dengan Ran, hidup Kaito semakin rumit.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, sekarang dia lebih tinggi sekitar 2 inchi dari pada kakaknya, juga lebih berisi daripadanya. Itu menambah omelan kaa-san bahwa sekarang giliran dia "berguna" untuk kakaknya. Okay.. Itu menyakitkan, tetapi memang. Andai saat itu dia tidak memilih double date di Tropical Land dan bisa datang tepat waktu, Shinichi tidak akan jadi Conan. Ditambah banyak kejadian dimasa kecil saat Shinichi harus terluka demi menyelamatkannya.

"Shin chan."

"OI! Aku bisakan kau berhenti memanggil ku itu! Sudah ratusan bahkan jutaan kali aku mengatakannya," Shinichi segera melingkarkan handuk dipinggangnya lalu berlari ke luar kamar mandi sambil merutuki nasib harus telat dan mendapatkan hukuman lagi.

Kaito menatap tangannya sendiri lalu tersenyum hambar, "Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang kau berubah kasar dan dingin padaku semenjak kita SMP."

Shinichi segera memanggil Jii-chan untuk mengantarkannya ke sekolah dengan cepat, dia tahu dia seharusnya menunggu Kaito tetapi waktu sudah menipis sementara adiknya sudah dilarang menggunakan atau diantar dengam mobil sejak dia kembali menjadi Shinichi lagi. Sejujurnya dia tidak tahu apa alasan dibalik perubahan sikap kaasan mereka kepada adiknya tetapi dia tahu itu semua demi kebaikan Kaito yang..dulu terlalu manja padanya. Sebenarnya dia awalnya merasa sedih, khawatir dan kesepian saat dia memutuskan untuk "mendewasakan" Kaito dengan cara bersikap lebih cuek, kasar dan jauh berbeda dengan dia sebelum SMP. Shinichi tersenyum pahit saat sadar, bahkan kalau dipikir-pikir, sekarang adiknya sudah terlihat seperti orang lain, bukan seperti adik lagi. Sekarang mereka terlalu jauh. Tersadar bahwa sudah sampai di SMA, Shinichi segera keluar, mengucapkan terimakasih ke Jii-chan lalu berlari ke secepat mungkin ke kelas.

Sementara itu, jauh dari SMA terlihat Kaito yang tengah berlari sekuat tenaga agar dia tidak terlambat. Dalam hati dia tidak terima kaasan memotong uang bulanan dia dibawah normal! Bahkan pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan cafe, tidak bisa mencukupi uang sekolahnya lagi lantara pemotongan uang saku. Sebenarnya dia ingin tanya ke Shinichi, tetapi saat "tanpa sengaja" dia melihat buku tabungan Shinichi, uang saku Shinichi sangat jauh di atasnya. Dia tidak terima! Berlari semakin cepat sambil menahan lapar, dia berusaha menata Poker Face-nya agar terlihat cheerfull dan ceria lagi.

Jam istirahat sudah dimulai, Shinichi memakan makanan rumah hasil pemberian pada fansnya. Okay, ini mungkin OCC tetapi dia benar-benar telat dan lupa membuat bekal sementara dia harus hemat karena dia butuh uang banyak untuk membelikan baju Shiho lantaran kalah taruhan. Sungguh gadis yang mengerikan walau mempunyai penampilah yang kalau boleh jujur menawan. Ahh.. Kalau dipikir-pikir, entah kenapa beberapa hari ini dia selalu memikirkan gadis ilmuan berbakat itu. Meneruskan makan, tetapi harus terpaksa berhenti saat seseorang membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar dan cepat.

"BaKaito! Kau terlambat sekali!"

Lemparan buku-lah yang menyambut Kaito saat sampai di kelas. Sungguh mantan kekasihnya itu terlalu kejam padanya. Dia tertawa palsu dan menyingkap rok Aoko lalu mendapat hadiah kejaran dan teriakan yang menyaingi terikan insperktur Nakamori setiap kali dia beraksi sebagai KID. Beruntung jam berikutnya dimulai, guru yang ditakuti Aoko datang, membuat mantan pacarnya diam lalu segera duduk manis di kursinya. Dengan hati-hati Kaito duduk di kursinya karena kalau boleh jujur, luka tembakan dikakinya mulai terasa nyeri. Sepertinya Pain Killer sudah kehabisan efek. Berusaha mendengarkan pelajaran, hal yang jarang dia lakukan, hanya menghadiahi tatapan dari Hakuba. Sungguh menyebalkan. Setelah seperti seabad, istirahat kedua datang, dia segera berjalan lalu menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Roof, tempat yang bisa membuat tenang dan berfikir walau terkadang dia diganggu juga di sana. Aish.

Berbaring di roof, membiarkan mentari menyengat kulit putihnya, Kaito menutup mata untuk menikmati keadaan. Sayang, langkah seseorang yang sudah dia hafal, mendekatinya, menghalangi sinar matahari menyentuh wajahnya. Saat membuka mata, Heiji Hattori, murid pindahan yang juga seorang detektif, sudah melihat datar ke arahnya. Kaito mendengus kesal lalu membiarkan Heiji duduk kediaman yang dia dapat hingga dia tidak tahan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Tantei-han?" Kaito menunjukkan seringai KID nya.

Heiji mendengus lalu menatapnya, "Apa kau pikir Shinichi suka pada Shiho? Sial. Enak sekali dia segera mendapat pengganti, sementara aku harus bertengkar dengan Kazuha setiap hari k- karena wanita itu mengatakan hal yang mustahil!"

Kaito menatap dia datar, "Mana kutahu. Apa kau tidak lihat Shinichi dan aku sangat jauh. Dan aku sedang ingin sendiri."

Heiji lalu memberikan dia tatapan yang paling dia benci. Tatapan yang selalu Hakuba berikan padanya, tatapan seolah-olah menelanjangi dia dan berusaha meruntuhkan Poker Face kebanggaannya, sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan dia sendiri. Saat dia yakin dia benar-benar sendiri, dia menutup mata lalu bayangan kebahagiaan masa lalu datang padanya. Shinichi yang selalu tidur disampingnya di roof. Shinichi yang selalu membuatkan dia bekal semenjak kaasan mereka sibuk. Shinichi yang menyuapinya saat dia berakting manja walau dengan wajah kesal. Shinichi yang selalu memegang tangannya saat dia sedih, khawatir dan takut..dengan ikan. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau terjadi gempa, berusaha membuka mata tetapi entah kenapa semua menjadi gelap.

Pelajaran selanjutnya sudah dimulai, tetapi entah kenapa Shinichi tidak bisa fokus dan merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Pertama Kaito tidak masuk ke kelas lalu beberapa menit berikutnya Hakuba, meninggalkan kelas dan sampai sekarang belum kembali. Entah kenapa Shinichi tidak suka dengan keturunan setengah British itu. Hanya saja cara dia memandang Kaito, entah mengapa mengganggunya. Ditambah adik kembarnya itu senang sekali menjaili Hakuba dan sepertinya membiarkan tatapan Hakuba yang begitu mengganggu. Arght! Eh.. HP dia bergetar, sembunyi-sembunyi dia membuka SMS. Dari Hakuba. Aneh. Mata Shinichi membelalak kaget dan menatap benci ke HP tidak berdosa setelah melihat foto dan membaca pesan Hakuba. Sungguh selama hidup, dia tidak pernah merasa semarah ini! Itu bukan tugas Hakuba! Brengsek!

Hakuba menyeringai lalu membrogol tangan teman sekelasnya yang sangat menjengkelkan, tidak lain adalah Kaito Kuroba sebelum meminta ke Blutternya untuk tancap gas ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi dia ingin menolong Kaito sebelum memaksa dia mengatakan dirinya KID, walau itu sepertinya tidak mungkin. Dia tidak menyangka saat tadi memutuskan untuk mencari KID dan menanyakan tentang Heist kemarin malam, dia justru menemukan KID pingsan di atap, tanpa pertahanan. Kesempatan yang jarang itu, tentu saja tidak bisa dia lewatkan. Saatnya dia mulai "sedikit" balas dendam ke Kaito Kuroba, tanpa dia sadari dia menyeringai dan mulai tertawa.

Sampai ditempat tujuan, segera dia "hampir" menyeret Kaito sebelum akhirnya berubah pikiran karena dia detektif, bukan kriminal, maka dia menggendong Kaito bridal style ke kamarnya lalu membaringkan dia di tempat tidur miliknya, membuka borgol sebelum memborgol masing-masing tangan dan kaki ke tempat tidur. Tidak perlu pikir panjang, dia memfoto Kaito dan mengirimkan ke Shinichi karena sejujurnya dia hanya ingin membantu dan balas dendam ke Kaito lalu memastikan kakak Kaito tahu agar bisa menjemputnya pulang, balas dendam selesai. Lagi pula pasti akan banyak pertanyaan jika mengirimkan remaja dengan luka tembak segar di paha kanan, ditambah dengan kulit palsu yang digunakan remaja tersebut pada pahanya untuk menyembunyikan luka. Segera memanggil Bluternya, untuk bersama-sama merawat luka Kaito. Setelah selesai membuka dan membakar (sungguh balas dendam yang menyenangkan) kulit palsu itu, diperban di kaki Kaito, Hakuba menuliskan: Hakuba vs Kaito=1:0. Sungguh balas dendam setelah selalu dipermalukan di KID Heist dan rambut pink beserta semua kejahilan lain.

Suara tawa? Ugh. Mulai tersadar, Kaito membuka mata, rasanya jantungnya terasa berhenti sesaat saat melihat seringai memuakkan Hakuba. Lalu segera dia bertambah pucat saat sadar dirinya di borgol di tempat tidur, di tempat asing, hanya dengan seragam atas lalu boxer beserta perban baru di paha kanannya! Semua terasa horror hingga malu, marah, terhina, jengkel menjadi satu dan dengan amarah, Kaito berusaha berontak dan lepas dari borgol beserta menatap penuh kebencian ke pemuda berambut pirang di depannya.

"HAKUBA BRENGSEK! Lepaskan aku!"

Hakuba hanya tertawa tertahan lalu duduk di kursi tepat disamping Kaito, "Berikan aku kenapa aku harus menuruti permintaan orang yang bertanggung jawah atas semua kejadian memalukan di hidupku? Ditambah seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku menolongmu," dengan santai Hakuba menunjuk perban baru di paha Kaito, "Kaitou KID."

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang aku bukan KID!"

Entah berapa jam Hakuba "menculik" Kaito dan membiarkan dia terus berontak dari tempat tidur. Berusaha konsen membaca novel Sherlock holmes, dia menendang jauh-jauh rasa bersalah karena balas dendam. Bukankah seharusnya dia senang karena sekarang Kaitou KID tahu bagaimana rasanya di borgol di tempat tidur seperti apa yang dia rasakan saat di KID Heist? Tetapi lihat sekarang, dia justru ingin minta maaf. Terlebih ketika KID berhenti berontak saat darah segar mulai terlihat di perban baru, beserta luka-luka baru di kedua tangan dan kakinya. Rasanya minta maaf pun terasa tidak akan cukup, dengan berusaha menahan rasa malu karena tindakannya, bersalah dan nervous, dia memberanikan diri menatap wajah Kaito. Dan disaat itulah dia setuju bahwa dia berengsek karena sekarang Kaito terlihat kesulitan bernapas, dengan muka memerah, bibir pucat dan berkeringat.

"Ka-"

Suara serak dan lemah menghentikannya, "Ha- Hakuba..a- air."

Muka memerah malu, Hakuba berjalan cepat mengambil air dari dapur dekat kamarnya lalu berjalan lebih cepat bahkan hampir berlari mengingat kebodohannya yang seharusnya membuka borgol terlebih dahulu. Membuka pintu, menutup pintu, berjalan terlalu cepat hingga dia menabrak kursi yang membuat dia menjatuhkan gelas air dan justru terjatuh menindih Kaito, membuat Kaito merintih kesakitan dan memandangnya penuh kebencian dan...kekecewaan? Entah kenapa hati Hakuba terasa sakit dan penyesalan begitu dalam. Belum sempat dia minta maaf, tendangan pintu membuat dia dan Kaito menoleh ke pintu secara reflek.

"WHAT THE HELL, HAKUBA?! Menyingkir dari Kaito!"

Shinichi tidak menyangka setelah berjam-jam menunggu sekolah selesai, dia harus mendapati pemandangan yang...meningkatkan amarahnya tingkat maksimal. Sebelum Hakuba dan Kaito sempat berkomentar, dia sudah berlari dan menendang pinggang Hakuba. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa rekan detektif-nya akan se-brengsek-itu (di matanya) untuk memperlakukan kembarannya seperti tahanan. Seharusnya dia menuruti insting dan meninggalkan kelas sejak awal tetapi dia sudah meninggalkan kelas 1 tahun karena kejadian Conan, dia tidak mau kalau harus dikeluarkan. Segera dia mendekati Hakuba dan berniat untuk menendangnya lagi tetapi tertahan saat suara tenang Bluter nenek-nenek menghentikannya.

"Tolong semua tenang."

Hakuba segera berdiri dan berusaha menahan sakit akibat tendangan yang menurutnya patut untuk dia dapatkan. Segera dia meminta maaf kepada Kuroba Twins dengan menunduk lalu melepaskan Kaito. Semua terasa salah, dan memang salah. Sesungguhnya dia hanya ingin sedikit balas dendam dan menolong Kaito yang walau bagaimanapun masih teman sekelasnya walau dia sangat yakin bahwa Kaito Kuroba adalah KID. Dia tidak berani menatap ekspresi orang-orang disekitarnya, rasa malu dan bersalah yang mendalam, dengan hati-hati memilih kata dia berusaha menjelaskan perbuatannya. Tetapi...respon yang dia dapatkan terlalu-

"Terimakasih, Hakuba. Aku tidak tahu kau peduli," ucapan pelan Kaito dengan senyum tipis itu benar-benar menusuk tepat di jantung Hakuba...dan Shinichi.

Shinichi dan Hakuba mempunyai pertanyaan yang sama..Kenapa?

Kaito tahu dia tidak sehat dan mungkin saja sudah mulai gila karena dia berterimakasih pada orang yang sering membuat dia jengkel dan sekarang menculiknya. Tetapi sakit kepala karena kekurangan darah, rasa kesepian, kekecewaan pada...kakaknya setelah penjelasan panjang. Bagaimana mungkin kakaknya begitu tega membiarkan dia terborgol ditangan orang lain, membiarkan orang lain merawatnya, meninggalkannya sendiri dikondisi seperti ini. Dimana janji-janji yang mereka buat saat kecil? Bahkan dia tidak sanggup memberikan komentar saat Hakuba membantu dia minum dari gelas baru, tidak mampu mengartikan tatapan datar Shinichi ke arah mereka. Hatinya bertambah sakit saat dia sadar bahwa sekarang dia tidak bisa membaca perasaan kakaknya. Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi.

Dengan hati-hati, Hakuba membantu memegang gelas dan melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Kaito untuk menjaganya agar duduk lebih tegak. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau Shinichi memberikan tatapan membunuh padanya dibalik Poker Face yang bisa dikatakan menandingi Poker Face Kaitou KID. Hakuba terpaku ketika tiba-tiba mata violet itu mengarah kepadanya, melihat mata merah miliknya, seolah menembus jiwanya dan membaca dirinya seperti secarik kertas. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan mukanya terasa memanas. A- apa yang terjadi? Walau itu melukai harga dirinya sebagai salah satu orang jenius, dia sungguh tidak tahu.

Sebenarnya dibalik Poker Facenya, Shinichi sudah membunuh Hakuba lebih dari ratusan kali di imajinasinya. Brengsek! Orang asing ini berani-beraninya merawat adiknya?! Dia tidak peduli bila orang mengatakan dia Brother Complex tetapi merawat adiknya adalah haknya seorang! Itu adalah janji yang mereka buat sejak kecil...yang sekarang menjadi satu dari sekian janji yang dia langgar. Menahan sakit hati di dada, dia hanya bisa membiarkan Hakuba membantu Kaito berdiri, lalu mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, otaknya rasanya mulai berhenti bekerja. Saat taxi datang menjeput dia dan Kaito, barulah dia sadar. Tentu saja taxi. Kaito pasti menolak mobil Hakuba sementara menggunakan jasa Jii-chan tidak memungkinkan karena aturan gila dari kaasan mereka. Shinichi membuat mental note untuk protes lain kali.

Di dalam taxi, Kaito berusaha makan roti pemberian Hakuba tetapi terhenti saat Shinichi mengambil roti itu, memotongnya kecil-kecil lalu menyuapinya. Terkejut dalam diam, dia membiarkan Shinichi menyuapinya. Perlahan dia sadar walau ekspresi Shinichi datar, matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia mengunyah roti dengan pelan dan terus memperhatikan kakaknya yang mukanya mulai memerah menahan tangis dan tangannya gemetaran. Kaito yang sudah lama tidak melihat ekspresi khawatir kakaknya pada dirinya, dilema dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Memantapkan hati, dia menarik kakaknya ke pelukannya. Perlahan Shinichi mulai membalas pelukan itu. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Kaito bisa merasakan rumah yang dia rindukan. Dibalik Poker Face, dibalik kostum KID yang dia kenakan, di balik senyum palsu yang selalu otomatis diwajahnya, dia merindukan kehangatan keluarganya.

Membuka pintu taxi, Shinichi membantu Kaito berjalan dengan melingkarkan tangan Kaito ke pundaknya. Beberapa langkah, Kaito berhenti, membuat Shinichi terkejut heran lalu menatap ke arah adiknya. Setelah sekian lama, dia bisa melihat adiknya tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Keterkejutannya bertambah saat Kaito untuk kedua kalinya, menariknya kepelukan hangat. Shinichi tersenyum lalu balas tersenyum. Mungkin...semua akan baik-baik saja walau dia dekat lagi dengan kembarannya. Kaito sudah tidak tergantung lagi padanya, tidak bermanja-manja yang sebenarnya hanya ingin menggodanya. Tetapi..sejujurnya dia merindukan itu semua.

Kaito sedang bahagia dan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sampai Shinichi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka pun makan bersama seperti biasa tetapi kali ini, mereka membuat percakapan kecil. Kebahagiaan kecil yang berharga. Tetapi desiran haus di dada Kaito menghancurkan itu dalam sekejap. Kaito terjatuh dari kursi membuat Shinichi menghampirinya untuk menolong, tetapi tatapan mata merah Kaito membuat Shinichi terpaku. Belum sempat bereaksi, Jii-chan menarik Shinichi pergi dan menodongkan pistol ke Kaito. Lalu dengan berat hati, Shinichi berjalan pergi bersama Jii-chan untuk keluar dari rumah. Shinichi terdiam melihat Jii-chan mengaktifkan sistem keamanan agar Kaito tidak bisa keluar dari rumah. Shinichi masuk mobil, membiarkan Jii-chan mengendarai cepat seperti biasa walau diotaknya dia masih bisa melihat jelas bahwa tatapan Kaito yang memintanya untuk tinggal menemaninya...tetapi ini adalah peraturan wajib untuk meninggalkan disaat seperti ini. Dia sejujurnya hanya tidak ingin mengakui bahwa adiknya yang dia kenal, bisa berubah menjadi makhluk lain dengan aura dingin mengerikan beserta haus darah.

Kaito terdiam dan tetap berusaha menekan rasa haus darah karena kali ini dia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk minum benda berwarna merah itu. Kenapa?! Kenapa Shinichi harus pergi?! Kenapa dia harus tenggorokannya seperti terbakar? Dan kenapa dia tidak seperti manusia normal lainnya. Amarah yang tertahan..Kecewa yang timbul ke permukaan. Saat itulah semua kontrol akan dirinya hilang.

Jauh ditempat mereka berdua, Hakuba sedang membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Mungkin orang-orang akan berfikir dia gila. Oh..itu bahkan kenyataan yang lebih menyenangkan daripada fakta sebenarnya. Kuku-kuku putih menjadi hitam, segara insting bukan manusia mulai terpasang. Mata merahnya. Ya, semua terjadi karena mata merah bodoh yang harus dia dapat lantaran mengejar Spider hingga ke masuk ke lubang kutukan permata merah yang kini kembali hilang. Berusaha keras melawan nafsu darah yang timbul, dia hanya bertahan dalam diam lalu melihat "message" di HP dari kepolisian. Dengan keyakinan yang dia usahakan, selalu menahan rasa haus sialan itu, dia berangkat ke tempat kejadian perkara.

Dilema adalah hal yang Heiji benci, antara teman dan pekerjaan. Darah keluarga yang menunjukkan jalan "kebenaran" di mata mereka. Entah itu rantai kutukan atau anugerah yang tak tertahankan baginya, tangan yang harus berlumuran darah. Tersenyum sinis, dia melihat foto teman-teman di kelas barunya. Kuroba Kaito..lalu kebiasaan aneh Hakuba Saguru. Ah, Hakuba sialan itu bisa nanti. Sasaran utama sudah jelas, Phantom Thief dengan senyuman arogant itu, darah tercemar yang harus dibuang. Tidak bisa ditunda-tunda lagi, orang-orang bisa menjadi korban.

"Sangat lucu," Kaito menatap garang pada semua perabotan rumah yang berantakan, sistem keamanan yang berhasil dia hancurkan, lalu dengan santai menuju Rumah Sakit terdekat. Dia kehilangan kontrol sekitar 1 jam, lebih cepat daripada biasanya, dan hanya mendapatkan fakta bahwa semua persediaan darah yang biasanya diatur oleh kaasan sudah habis. Tidak wajar. Kaasan selalu mempercayakan semua perintah ke Jii-chan, Jii-chan tidak akan mengecewakan, berarti sekarang stok darah pun sudah dihilangkan. Apa sekarang dia harus "berburu" ke luar, menghampiri orang dan menghisap darah mereka hingga mereka mati? Tentu saja, tidak. Segera setelah sampai di dekat RS, menyelinap masuk sebagai Dokter, dia segera mencari tempat penyimpanan darah.

Shinichi, terlepas dari rantai "kutukan", dia memilih fokus akan hukumannya sebagai orang yang harus kalah, segera keluar dari Hotel dan menjemput Shiho. Mungkin ini akan terdengar kejam, tetapi adiknya sudah terbiasa mengalami ini sejak kecil, hari ini pun seharusnya tidak ada yang berbeda tetapi entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan hal lain. Mengambil nafas berat, segera dia masuk taxi. Sekarang yang harus dia khawatirkan adalah uangnya yang akan ludes dimakan oleh nafsu belanja Shiho.

Di tempat lain, Shiho merasa konyol tetapi dia akui, pertemuannya dengan Shinichi kali ini adalah hal yang dia tunggu-tunggu. Menggunakan gaun merah yang baru dia beli, dia memastikan penampilannya tidak akan mengecewakan. Tidak akan dia biarkan rantai hitam keluarga menjeratnya lagi. Tertawa pelan, dia sekarang seperti baru sadar bahwa ini adalah rasanya jadi remaja ke dua, setelah kejadian Ai Haibara. Setelah mendengar suara bel, dia segera beranjak ke sana dan tersenyum saat Shinichi, dengan muka tiba-tiba berona dan nervous, mengajak dia pergi. Malam yang menarik.

Berhasil mendapatkan darah, Kaito segera pergi ke roof RS untuk meminumnya seakan-akan itulah minuman paling nikmat yang pernah dia rasakan. Bukan. Sebenarnya ada darah yang selalu ingin dia cicipi, tetapi otak logikanya tentu saja masih berjalan selayaknya orang yang masih punya moral. Menikmati itu semua, dengan bunyi POOF dan asap, dia muncul dengan KID regalia nya, tersenyum memandangi mobil-mobil di jalanan, bahkan secara tidak sengaja dia melihat kakak kembarannya. Dalam hati dia tidak terima karena jalan hitam keluarga harus menggamnya erat sementara kembarannya bisa dengan mudah keluar dari itu semua, bahkan punya kesempatan hidup normal. Ini tidaklah adil. Jadwal kerja baru, stok darah lenyap, jadwal latihan yang dikirim langsung oleh kaasannya. Apa kaasannya ingin dia jadi tentara atau polisi? Dia tertawa dibalik Poker Facenya. Segala latihan fisik mulai dari latihan menggunakan pedang, pistol, karate, lari jarak dekat dan jauh, lompat tinggi, itu beberapa jadwal latihan yang harus dia ikuti.

"Kuroba Kaito. Wow. Kau menunjukkan dirimu yang asli sekarang."

Kaito menghela nafas lalu berbalik mendapati Tantei-han menodongkan pistol silver ke arahnya dengan ekspresi datar. Sungguh dia tidak merasa mengundang seseorang dalam acara "kunjungan" RS miliknya. Dia cemberut dibalik Poker Face-nya, karena tentu saja, Tantei-han mengalahkan pistol lain ke arah kanan, yang lalu disambut kemunculan Hakuba yang terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Okay, apa ini? Ternanyata insting-nya yang mengatakan Hakuba adalah salah satu dari "jenis"-nya adalah benar, tetapi bukan berarti dia senang karena sesungguhnya dia ingin "terinfeksi" dan menjadi manusia normal, bukannya malah melihat teman sekelasnya itu seenaknnya mengikuti jejaknya.

Kaito tertawa dengan Poker Face kebanggannya, "Ada apa ini? Detektif bahkan mau menembak kawan seprofesinya sendiri. Dan siapa Kaito Kuroba? Tidak kenal."

Hakuba tahu kesialan akan datang kalau dia memilih mencari darah daripada datang ke kasus, tetapi tidak ada dalam kamusnya dia harus menghadapi ini semua. Detektif yang selalu membuat dia jengkel, sekarang terlihat seperti pahlawan dan menodongkan padanya, seorang tersangka, bersama dengan KID yang ternyata bernasib sama dengannya. Mungkin menghindari segala macam pesulap dan berlian akan membuat hidup dia lebih normal. Saatnya mempertimbangkan karir di dunia detektif yang Shinichi buat.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti tersangka...Karena suka atau tidak aku harus mengakui, aku korban," kata Hakuba dengan ekspresi datar.

Heiji tidak tahu dia harus bersyukur mendapatkan dua mangsa sekaligus atau justru merutuki nasib yang menimpa kedua orang, yang sebenarnya dia anggap seperti teman. Selama dia masuk ke SMA sebagi murid baru, dia yakin hanya Kuroba Kaito yang...vampir, bahkan darah murni. Sekarang seorang Hakuba tepat dihadapannya, tercium bau darah dari mulutnya. Darah orang lain yang baru dia minum. Ugh. Sesungguhnya darah membuat dia mual semenjak dia harus membunuh makhluk-makhluk itu pertama kali. Tidak masalah bila yang dia bunuh sudah kehilangan akal dan hanya bersifat seperti hewan, tetapi bila yang dia bunuh adalah masih makhluk dengan pikiran serta moral layaknya manusia, jauh di dalam hatinya, dia menyesal dan ingin minta maaf berkali-kali. Tetapi ini adalah rantai keluarga yang harus dia jaga, kalau tidak, siap-siap dia terdepak dari keluarga Hattori.

Heiji menyeringai, "Lebih baik segera angkat tangan kalian. Penderitaan yang kalian alami atau korban selanjutkan akan segera terselamatkan."

"Tidak terimakasih." "Kau tidak paham." Kata KID dan Hakuba bersamaan.

Neraka baru pun terbuka.

Heiji menembakkan kedua pelurunya bersamaan, tentu saja dibalas dengan hindaran sempurna dari KID sementara Hakuba berhasil menghindar tetapi masih terlihat kesulitan menghadapi perubahan tubuhnya. Tahu akan keadaan Hakuba, Heiji segera berlari ke arahnya dan menembakkan peluru perak ke detektif-sekarang-vampir. Hakuba tahu seharusnya dia menghindar lagi, tetapi pendengarannya yang sekarang terlalu sensitif, membuat dia pusing dan kehilangan keseimbangan. KID, dibalik Poker Face-nya, ingin berteriak akan ke dua orang yang itu berhenti jadi bodoh dan jangan membunuh satu sama lain. Dengan cepat dan tanpa Heiji duga, KID sudah berada di depannya, menendang dia hingga hampir jatuh dari roof, lalu dengan cepat tanpa diduga, KID menendang Hakuba ke arah Heiji yang masih shock.

"Baka!" dengan itu KID menggunakan handglider, pergi tanpa menggunakan gas tidur atau mengerjai para detektif. Dia hanya tidak mood dengan itu semua. Poker Face terjaga walau kata-kata sungguh OCC. Setidaknya dia bisa membuat detektif itu sadar-

DOR. Suara tembakan. Darah.

Dengan cepat dia berputar, mendapati Hakuba terjatuh dari roof, sementara dari atas, terlihat jelas kesedihan Heiji, tetapi tetap saja detektif memutuskan untuk menembaknya. Segera setelah dia berhasil menangkap Hakuba, yang tengah pinsang dengan luka tembak di dada kirinya, dia merasakan peluru perak yang menembus kakinya. Okay, apa gunanya menggunakan jaket anti peluru dibawah blazzer kalau sekarang yang di incar adalah tempat lain. Merutuki kesialannya, dia segera menggunakan asap untuk menghilangkan jejak. Dia sekarang benar-benar tahu, kenapa beberapa detektif seharusnya dia hindari. Menjengkelkan.

"Shiho.. uh.. Kau terlihat berbeda," kata Shinichi dengan muka memerah saat mereka mau memasuki mall.

Sang ilmuan jenius hanya menyeringa, "Tentu saja. Aku punya alasan."

Lalu dengan itu acara belanja atau siksaan untuk Shinichi dimulai. Shiho sengaja memilih baju dengan waktu yang melibihi batas manusia memilih pada umumnya, sementara Shinichi hanya bisa mendengus kesal atau sesekali merona saat Shiho bertanya pendapatnya dengan beberapa baju yang terlihat terlalu sexy. Dalam hati Shiho sudah tertawa lepas sedang Shinichi hanya keheranan beserta mengumpulkan berbagai macam logika kenapa wanita di depannya sekarang terlihat berubah. Mau tidak mau, dia harus mengakui bahwa dia tidak mengerti wanita.

"Aku ingin membelikan baju untukmu," kata Shiho iseng.

"Eh?" Shinichi menatapnya heran.

"Hmm. Kau kalah, turuti saja permintaanku," lalu pandangan Shiho tanpa sengaja melihat model baju lelaki dengan tema Twins Brother, "Kau dan Kaito kembar. Beli yang itu."

"Oi! Tunggu," Shinichi mau tidak mau harus cemberut, "Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka mencoba-coba baju," dia lalu melihat model baju itu, "Lagi pula ukuranku dan Kaito berbeda. Dia sedikit lebih berisi dan sedikit lebih tinggi. Lagipula, kami tidaklah sedekat dulu. Aneh bila tiba-tiba aku memberikan dia baju."

Shiho hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Dasar. Cepat beli saja."

Shinichi menatapnya datar lalu dengan berat hari terpaksa mencoba baju itu, lalu membiarkan Shiho memilih modelnya, kemudian dia juga harus mengira-ngira ukuran Kaito. Memegang baju yang dia pikir Kaito akan muat, tiba-tiba tangan hangat menyentuhnya. Tanpa dia sadari Shiho sudah di dekatnya. Tidak bahkan terlalu dekat. Wajah Shinichi merona dan otaknya seakan berhenti bekerja, hanya bisa memandangi wajah dewasa menawan dan mata indah gadis di depannya. Dan saat gadis di depannya itu menyeringai, Shinichi tahu bahwa sekali lagi...dia kalah dan jatuh dalam pelukan ilmuan jenius itu.

"Dasar kakak bodoh," kata Kaito datar, posisinya beberapa meter jauh di belakang Shinichi tetapi dia bisa dengan jelas melihat kakaknya bersama dengan wanita, padahal adiknya baru saja hampir mati.

Hakuba menatap dia datar, "Jaga bicaramu, Kuroba Kaito. Yang kutahu seharusnya saudara kembar itu akur," dengan itu dia berjalan, diikuti dengan Kaito.

Mereka sudah mengganti pakainan dengan pakainan normal tanpa darah, bahkan penyiksaan mengambil peluru dari dada kiri juga sudah selesai walau sakitnya masih terasa. Perut lapar akan makanan manusia juga tidak bisa dihindari bukan? Makanya segera mereka ke mall terdekat dari lokasi penembakan dan "pertolongan pertama tembakan". Beruntung perubahan di diri Hakuba berjalan cepat, sehingga kecepatan penyembuhan dirinya bisa diandalkan.

"Malam ini malam pasangan keluar. Kenapa aku harus bersamamu, Hakuba brengsek?" kata Kaito tidak terima.

"Kau pikir aku ingin bersamamu, huh?" Hakuba memberikan Kaito tatapan tajam.

"Syukurlah kalian berdua hidup."

Dunia terlalu kecil, mereka bertemu dengan Heiji yang sekarang terlihat bersahabat. Belum sempat merespon, seseorang menabrak Kaito dari belakang dan si tersangka dengan percaya dirinya terjatuh serta menarik tangannya. Hakuba bersyukur karena tidak menolong Kaito sehingga akhirnya dia bisa tertawa saat pesulap itu jatuh kebelakang, menimpa tersangka penabrakan lalu ditambah dengan suara kereta dorong barang jatuh menimpa mereka. Bahkan Heiji ikut tertawa sampai dia tiba-tiba terlihat pucat dan saat itulah Hakuba sadar bahwa...seorang gadis bisa mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang terlalu menakutkan. Jelas bahwa ilmuan jenius Shiho tidak senang melihat belanjaannya jatuh berantakan.

Shinichi tahu bahwa mungkin sejak lahir Lady Luck tidak begitu menyukainya tetapi ini melebihi batas, sesuatu yang lembut atau mungkin sedikit lebih kasar menyentuh bibir tipisnya, dengan perlahan Shinichi membuka mata birunya hanya untuk memandang. Violet. Mata yang menyimpan misteri. Bagaimana mungkin orang mempunyai mata violet? Itu seakan misteri yang belum pernah dia pecahkan. Tunggu! Wajah Shinichi terasa panas seakan pipinya terbakar saat dia sadar bahwa dia...dia kehilangan ciuman pertamanya dengan orang yang tidak jelas! Sebelum dia sempat menendang "tersangka" tersebut, orang itu sudah sedikit menjauhkan diri wajahnya, tetapi Shinichi masih bisa dengan sangat jelas merasakan napas orang itu diwajahnya. O-orang itu...

"Shinichi?" "Kaito?!" Seketika Kuroba Twins horror mengetahui ciuman pertama mereka diambil oleh saudara kembar mereka sendiri. Lelucon apa ini?!

Bersambung

**A/N: Walau banyak FF gue yang KaiShin, dulu dan sekarang gue masih suka Shinichi/Shiho serta gue sering ingin melihat Kaito dan Shinichi menjadi saudara. Jadi diharapkan selalu baca warning atau pairing yang kemungkinan selalu update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are not mine.**

**Pairing: (Multipairing) Sekarang ShinichixShiho dan HeijixKazuha. Brotherly love KaitoxShinichi. **

**Warning untuk sekarang: AU (Alternatif Universe), Vampire dan Vampire Hunter, sedikit yaoi, darah, tindakan kekerasan, typo.**

**Note :**

**Toichi Kuroba dan Yukiko Kuroba adalah orang tua Shinichi dan Kaito. Toichi sudah meninggal sesuai dengan perjalanan asli dan alasan asli dari cerita Detective Conan dan Magic Kaito.**

**Kejadian Conan atau mengecilnya Shinichi terjadi tetapi disini hanya butuh 1 tahun untuk kembali sebagain Shinichi. Conan juga bukan Conan Edogawa tetapi Conan Kuroba (ponakan palsu), jadi Shinichi tetap tinggal dengan adik kembarnya (Kaito). **

**Yang tahu kejadian asli Conan adalah Yukiko, Kaito, Shiho/Ai, Heiji, .**

**Ai/Shiho memilih kembali menjadi Shiho (versi dewasa) dan bisa terlepas dari BO walau belum sepenuhnya.**

**Kaito sudah darah murni vampire sejak lahir dengan alasan yang belum dijelaskan. Yukiko sendiri masih memilih untuk keliling dunia dan diam akan "fakta" yang ada. **

**Cara membunuh vampir disini bukan dengan menembak peluru perak ke jantung meraka. **

Hari yang terlarut malam membuat semua orang yang diluar rumah, segera kembali pulang untuk menikmati tidur pulas nyaman. Sayangnya the great Maitantei memilih hanya untuk berbaring sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya (mereka). Tepat disampingnya, Kaito terlihat tenang sambil memandangi kuku tajam hitamnya serta kulitnya yang terlalu pucat untuk manusia. Sekarang tanpa ada penyamaran, semakin jelas regilia malam lain yang dia punya selain sebagai Kaitou KID. Mungkin bagi orang awam, mereka berdua terlihat tenang, padahal dalam hati mereka sedang ber-horror dan semua rasa bercampur aduk akibat ciuman pertama yang hilang dengan cara yang bagi mereka tidak seharusnya. Merasa memikirkan hal yang tidak terlalu penting, keduanya memutuskan untuk segera tidur.

Keesokan harinya, Kaito sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika Shinichi terlihat menjauhinya lagi. Lagipula dia sudah terbiasa, bahkan kalau boleh jujur, dia merasa Shinichi bukan saudaranya lagi. Melihat ke cermin, Kaito senang karena luka-luka akibat peluru perak sialan sudah sembuh. Sungguh peluru menjengkelkan, tidak masalah bisa dia bisa minum darah tiap hari. Masalahnya itu tidak bisa, dan fakta ini hanya membuat peluru jenis itu membuat dia sembuh lebih lama. Segera memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal untuk sekolah, dia segera berangkat dengan jalan kaki seperti biasa.

Shinichi tidak tahu apa takdir sedang mempermainkannya, tetapi pelajaran bimbingan konseling hari ini justru membahas mengenai "hubungan yang terputus". Tidak peduli itu hubungan asmara, pertemanan, persaudaraan, bahkan ikatan darah lainnya. Sesekali dia menoleh kesamping, mendapati Kaito, yang duduk tepat di samping kanannya, sedang melihat papan dengan tatapan terlalu serius tetapi terlihat jelas bahwa dia bukan memikirkan tentang penjelasan dari guru. Menggelengkan kepala, Shinichi memutuskan untuk melihat keluar jendela, berharap pelajaran segera selesai. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menghindari Kaito lagi tetapi kejadian di mall itu..membuat dia merasa lebih baik menghindar.

Disisi lain, Kaito tidak sempat mencerna pelajaran, pikiran dia terfokus akan perintah tidak jelas kaasan. Memintannya untuk selalu menjaga kakaknya terdengar wajar, tetapi meminta untuk selalu bersama kakaknya dalam menyelesaikan kasus terdengar berbeda. Lagi pula bukankah kaasan menginginkan dia untuk menjaga jarak dengan Shinichi agar dia bisa mandiri. Entahalah, dia tidak mengerti dengan kaasan nya sendiri. Merutuki jam pelajaran yang tidak kunjung habis, beserta Hakuba yang lagi-lagi memberikan dia pandangan menyebalkan, Kaito sontak berdiri, tidak memperdulikan pandangan teman-teman termasuk kembarannya, dia minta ijin untuk ke toilet. Tentu saja sebagai anak baik, dia benar-benar ke toilet sebelum berjalan berkeliling sekolahnya, setidaknya dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Tidak ada gunanya berada di kelas saat dia tidak bisa fokus, membuka HP dan mencoba menghubungi kaasan nya yang berakhir nihil.

Seorang detektif butuh informasi, okay, mungkin lebih tetapnya untuk seorang manusia yang baru saja merasa tidak bisa hidup tanpa minum darah orang lain, Hakuba berusaha keras mencari informasi. Tetapi semua terasa seperti hal maya yang dibuat-buat, dia justru yakin bahwa Kuroba Kaito pasti cepat atau lambat akan memberikan dia informasi penting. Insting dia bereaksi dan lagi-lagi dia mendapatkan tatapan seperti ingin membunuh dari rekan detektifnya, Shinichi Kuroba, lantaran Kaito pergi beberapa menit setelah mata merahnya memutuskan untuk mengamati pesulap tersebut. Ada apa dengan Shinichi? Jangan bilang bahwa sesungguhnya dia mengidap penyakit posesif untuk kembarannya tersebut.

Pelajaran menyebalkan itu benar. Pikir Shinichi miris, diam-diam dia membuka dompetnya untuk melihat foto saat dia dan Kaito berumur 6 tahun. Mereka saling berpelukan, terlihat dekat dan rasa kasih sayang yang mendalam. Mungkin ini sudah telambat, mungkin semua sudah banyak yang hancur, 3 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat tetapi dia tidak bisa hanya menyerah dan membiarkan hubungannya dengan satu-satunya saudaranya hancur, apalagi tanpa perjuangan. Segera setelah jam istirahat dimulai, dia mulai mencari informasi. Walau dengan sedikit canggung, dia menanyakan tentang Kaito ke mantan kekasih adiknya itu.

Aoko Nakamori bisa dikatakan cukup terkejut mendengar Shinichi Kuroba ingin berbicara padanya. Segera dia bisa menebak antara antara 2 subjek, yaitu Kaito Kuroba atau peringatan KID heist yang baru saja diumumkan. Pergi ke kantin bersamaan, dia tersenyum tipis sambil meminum jus jeruk saat Shinichi terlihat sedikit malu tetapi tetap menanyakan tetang adiknya. Sejujurnya Aoko bertambah terkejut karena selama dia mengenal Kuroba Twins, yaitu semenjak SMP, terlihat Shinichi sangat masa bodoh dengan kelakuan kembarannya. Bahkan mereka terlihat hanya seperi orang asing satu sama lain dengan hanya kebetulan mempunya wajah yang sama.

Shinichi berusaha menendang malu karena tidak tahu tentang orang yang tinggal serumah, bahkan orang yang selalu tidur disampingnya, terlebih orang itu adalah kembarannya, dirinya yang lain, dia bertanya dengan nada yang dia usahakan menutupi itu semua, " Nakamori-san, aku tahu mungkin ini bukan topik yang menyenangkan bagimu karena ini menyangkut orang yang dulu sangat dekat padamu, tetapi apakan kamu tidak keberatan menceritakan tentang Kaito? Maksudku siapa orang yang terdekat dengan dia sekarang dan bagaimana dia dimatamu?"

Aoko terseyum, menunduk lalu bermain dengan ice batu di jus jeruknya, "Aku tidak keberatan, malah sebenarnya aku senang bahwa kau menutuskan untuk peduli padanya," dia tersenyum saat wajah Shinichi merona malu, tertawa kecil, "Hey, itu bukan hal yang memalukan untuk peduli ke kembaranmu sendiri. Melihat reaksi dan pertanyaanmu, aku bisa menyimpulkan kau tidak tahu alasan kenapa kami berpisah," tersenyum sedih, gadis itu lalu berkata paling jujur, "sebenarnya aku masih mencintainya hanya saja aku tidak tahu siapa sesungguhnya orang yang aku cinta. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia menyimpan berjuta rahasia. Selama kami berhubungan, dia juga terlihat lelah karena tidak bisa menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya. Itulah mengapa kami berpisah. Dia itu selalu tersenyum, menyeringai, nyengir tidak jelas, tetapi aku bahkan sesungguhnya tidak tahu kapan dia benar-benar bahagia. Mata violetnya selalu terlalu gelap untuk kutembus. Keadaan seperti itu, juga aku yang masih memperhatikannya, aku yakin dia tidak punya teman dekat. Tetapi dia terkadang berbicara dengan Hakuba-kun dan Hattori-kun."

Heiji Hattori tahu dia banyak melakukan kesalahan, tetapi kenapa dia harus diintrogasi oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Mata biru tajam yang membuat dia berkeringat dingin dan tidak bisa berbohong. Makanan tepat di depannya sekarang bahkan seperti berbau dan berasa hambar. Seharusnya dia tidak termakan bait Shinichi mengajaknya makan bersama di kantin kalau pada akhirnya dia harus diinterogasi seperti ini. Menghela napas, akhirnya dia menyerah untuk tetap diam, "Ugh. Kaito ya? Sebenarnya yang kukenal itu kau, Kuroba. Er—bukan Kuroba yang satunya. Biasanya kami berbica bila- ugh- aku merasa kau melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda, Shinichi. Kita sudah kenal sejak lama bukan? Bahkan sejak kau menjadi Co-," mata tajam biru itu membuat dia sadar kalau hampir mengucapkan kesalahan fatal, "Yeah. Hanya itu. Dengan kata lain aku tidak mengenalnya walau aku tahu beberapa tempat yang biasanya dia kunjungi saat membolos kelas atau jam istirahat. Biasanya dia pergi ke roof, taman belakang sekolah yang sebenarnya sudah ditutup, ruang olah raga. Kadang saat berbicara dengan dia, asal aku tidak memperhatikan ukuran, tinggi, atau cara pembawaan dia, aku berpikir bahwa aku sedang berbicara padamu. Juga aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang dekat dengannya. Dia terlalu bermain di belakang Poker Face itu."

Hakuba Saguru memahami keadaan dia sekarang atau sebenarnya tidak. Seorang Shinichi Kuroba mengajaknya makan di kantin, dia tolak secara halus karena ingin membaca nover Sherlock Holmes tetapi detektif bermata biru itu menyerah dan justru tiba-tiba menunjukkan kerta berisi pertanyaan yang membuat dia berpikir. Tersenyum, dia mempersilahkan Shinichi duduk di bangku depannya, dia lalu menjawab, "Aku senang kau akhirnya menunjukkan kepedulianmu pada nya. Dimataku dia sangat membantu juga menyebalkan disaat bersamaan," detektif setengah Britist itu tidak memperdulikan pandangan datar Shinichi atau aura tidak bersahabat yang menyelubungi pemuda di depannya itu, "Kau sendiri pasti tahu aku selalu menganggap dia Kaitou KID. Walau aku tidak tahu apa alasannya dia menjadi dirinya sekarang, tetapi terlalu banyak teka-teka yang dia masuki dan dia buat. Selama aku memperhatikan dia, tidak ada orang yang dekat dengannya."

"Kau terlalu depresi, Shinichi-kun," Shiho menyeringai penuh balas dendam setelah detektif dihadapannya memintanya memberikan pendapat. Sungguh Shiho tidak senang setelah kejadian belanjaannya jatuh telebih adegan ciuman incest yang membuat dia berpikir semalaman, "Sudah jelas Kaito Kuroba atau kembaranmu itu sama menjengkelkannya seperti dirimu. Topeng yang dia pakai, hanya dengan membenturkan ilusi di otakmu, kau bisa menemukannya. Walau mungkin bukan sebagai adikmu lagi. Dan jangan bodoh. Tentu saja tidak akan ada orang yang bisa dekat dengan topeng." Dengan itu Shiho meninggalkan Shinichi dengan perasaan puas seperti baru mencampakkan pacar yang tidak tahu mood seorang wanita.

Disalah satu gedung tua tertinggal kelas, Kaito terlihat sibut bermain HP atau lebih tepatnya sedang mengumpulkan informasi. Ada berlian menarik yang akan segera di pamerkan di musium yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. E-mail dari kaasan yang mengatakn dia harus mengikuti Shinichi, justru dia abaikan untuk sekarang. Pekerjaan utamanya sedang menanti, malah justru pekerjaan ini yang membuat dia bisa tertawa, bermain bahkan benar-benar mengerjai orang. Bisa dikatakan penghilang stress. Lagi pula salah satu catatan peninggalan tousan mengatakan untuk tidak menyerah mencari permata bercahaya merah darah itu karena itu akan membuka jalan takdir yang disembunyikan. Sejujurnya dia tidak terlalu mengerti tetapi dia tetap kukuh akan pendiriaannya.

Tidak terasa jam istirahat berakhir, dengan Poker Face andalannya Kaito kembali ke kelas. Kali ini tujuan sudah di dapatkan, tinggal meninjau tempat lokasi beserta para personil. Bantuan Jii-chan juga masih bisa diandalkan bila ini menyangkut KID. Membuka kelas dengan santai atau lebih tepatnya seperti biasa, guru juga belum datang, dia...hanya heran kenapa Shinichi memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam itu. Hey, dia sekarang belum melakukan pencurian jadi tidak perlu untuk memberikan pandangan mode detective. Memilih diam, pesulap tersebut memilih duduk tenang tanpa memperhatikan tatapan Hakuba, Shinichi, Heiji..bahkan Ai and Aoko ke arahnya.

Jam pelajaran lain di mulai dan saat itulah Shinichi merasa konyol karena berusaha mencari tahu tentang orang di masa lalu. Ya, itulah bahasa kasarnya. Tetapi sesungguhnya dia sudah mulai kehabisan ide memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Menjadi makhluk sosial bukanlah point terkuat yang dia punya. Detik, detik terus berjalan hingga akhirnya jam pulang di mulai. Segera membereskan barang-barang, Shinichi terkejut saat ada bayangan mengurangi cahaya ke arahnya. Sedikit mendongkrakkan wajah, jujur dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Ugh. Apa kau sudah membaca smz kaasan?" kata Kaito yang sialnya kenapa suara dia terdengan nervous. Demi Tuhan, orang di depannya adalah anggota keluarga terdekat, "Oh. Sepertinya belum. Ayo kita pulang jalan kaki bersama." Dengan itu dia mengulurkan tangan, kebiasaan masa kecil, sekarang dalam hati dia menampar dirinya sendiri karena kebiasaan itu seharusnnya tidak muncul.

Shinichi mengerjapkan mata, lalu memandang kembarannya itu sebelum melihat tangan yang sudah lama tidak dia genggam. Tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan kronisnya, segera dia berdiri, menggenggam tangan itu lalu menyeret Kaito yang terlihat terkejut, pergi meninggalkan kelas. Saat mencapai pintu kelas, Shiho sudah menyeringai sebelum berjalan di samping kirinya karena Kaito berada di kanannya. Sepanjang perjalanan Shinichi merasa wajahnya panas antara malu dan juga jengkel dengan Shiho yang sengaja memberikan seringai yang membuat dia merasa masuk kejebakan wanita jenius itu. Sementara Kaito tetap diam, menggenggam tangannya, dan saat itu Shinichi sadar bahwa tangan adiknya sangat berubah jauh dari 3 tahun yang lalu. Tangan kecil yang dulu selalu dia genggam, sekarang lebih kasar, lebih besar dan panjang, seperti tangan pesulap pada umumnya. Tangan yang hampir sama dengan tangan ayah mereka.

"Ah maaf ya. Aku mengganggu acara kencan kalian berdua," kata Kaito sambil membuat simbol piece dengan jarinya.

Sontak Shinichi merona malu berbeda dengan Shiho yang justru menyeringai, "Kami tidak kencan!"

Shiho tertawa lalu mengedipkan mata, "Semoga sukses." Dia lalu tersenyum lebut, hal yang sangat jarang, ke arah Kaito. Dua kata yang membingungkan. Gadis yang misterius.

Senyuman itu membuat Kaito merasa melihat sosok seorang kakak. Okay, itu sangat tidak wajar dan dia membutuhkan sesuatu yang setidaknya terasa wajar. Memperhatikan Shinichi yang memandangi punggung wanita jenius itu dari belakang, Kaito hanya tertawa tertahan, membuat kakaknya memandangnya tajam. Tidak memperdulikan itu, dia lalu berlari, menyeret Shinichi yang sedang protes, segera dia masuk ke toko ice cream. Sekarang giliran dia yang kaget saat Shinichi langsung memesan ice cream coklat dan ice cream vanila, lalu duduk santai di kursi. Merasa sedikit bingung, dia duduk di depan detektif itu, karena meja yang mereka pilih hanya ada 2 kursi yang berhadap-hadapan. Ice cream segera datang, dan Kaito sangat bersyukur karena jujur dia masih merasa canggung.

"Hm. Sudah menemukan incaran benda bersinar baru?" kata Shinichi, berusaha membuka obrolan, sambil menjilati ice creamnya.

Kaito menunjukkan seringai KID-nya, "Tentu saja, Maitantei. Lagi pula rasanya sudah tidak sabar dengan permainan baru."

Shinichi memberiakan dia pandangan datar, "Jangan terlalu kreatif dalam menjahili orang. Kau tidak berubah."

Sekarang giliran Kaito yang memberikan dia tatapan datar, "Kau sudah lama tidak menghadiri acaraku, jadi setidaknya jangan menghakimi dulu," lalu dia menyeringai, "Karena sekarang aku jauh lebih kreatif."

"Dasar," kata Shinichi datar tetapi senyumannya tetap mengembang, "Ugh. Sekarang kita banyak perbedaan. Maksudku tentang bagaimana kita terlihat."

Kaito terlihat sedih sesaat lalu mengangguk, "Yeah. Dulu kita selalu senang bila kita terlihat mirip sampai orang-orang bingung. Kita mengerjai mereka, haha."

Shinichi memukul kepala Kaito pelan, "Oi! Kebanyakan mengira itu aku juga. Aish. Aku juga kena masalah.

Kaito justru tertawa lebih keras.

"Hei hei, mau lihat permainan ku saat bosan?" tanya Kaito iseng, bahkan sebelum mendapatkan jawaban, dia segera melakukan trik sulapnya, dengan membuka kancing baju atasnya sedikit sebelum mengeluarkan satu balon, dua balon, tiga balon. Shinichi tertawa pelan, lalu mengambil balon-balon warna itu.

Suasana bertambah ramai karena ternyata sedang diadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun pemilik toko. Para pelanggan dan pemilik toko beserta staf kerja lain, yang tanpa sengaja melihat aksi Kaito, mempersilahkan Kaito berdiri di tengah-tengan toko untuk menunjukkan aksi sulapnya. Dan tentu saja adiknya yang dulu manja minta apun kepadanya, menarik tangan Shinichi untuk menjadi asistenten-nya. Kabut asap muncul, dan mereka sudah menggunakan blazzer yang sangat mirip dengan punya ayah mereka. Blazzer hitam, dan topi khas pesulap hitam. Kaito menyeringai senang, mengeluarkan apapun yang ada di topinya. Dalam hati dia ngakak karena topi itu berisi hal-hal yang dia "pinjam" dengan cara yang berbeda saat dia masih kecil. Maka dia mengeluarkan karet bebek kuning, bola sepak warna biru, komik Sherlock holmes, baju pengantin kecil, cincin plastik, merpati, bunga melati, bahkan boxer pertama Shinichi. Semua orang bisa tertawa tetapi kembaran Kaito hanya menatap dia horror, sambil memasukkan semua benda-benda yang dia keluarkan ke dalam topinya Shinichi sendiri. Di sisi lain, Shinichi mulai merasa adiknya adalah biang keladi tangisan konyol masa kecilnya lantaran banyak barang-barangnya yang hilang, pantas saja waktu itu Kaito selalu mengatakan kepadanya untuk menunggu hingga hari dimana mereka menampilkan sulap bersama. Kesal dan tidak mau kalah dengan Kaito, Shinichi mengeluarkan korek dari topinya, meminta beberapa orang menjauh, dengan itu dia membuat api dari bensin yang dia masukkan kemulutnya. Hal yang cukup tidak dia duga, Kaito lalu berdiri dibelakangnya, dan dalam kecepatan kilat, dia tahu dirinya kecopetan saat kembang api tiba-tiba sudah menyala di sisi kanan-kiri mereka beserta di sekeliling ruangan. Dengan api darinya beserta kecepatan lemparan dan taktik tangan Kaito, menyalakan kembang api beserta melemparnya ke tempat yang benar, bukan merupakan hal yang mustahil.

Musik mulai diputar, lagu _Time To Love T-Ara ft. Supernova_ berkumandang, membuat beberapa orang yang semakin terpanggil orang suasanan pesta, segera maju ke depan toko, yang sudah di desain seperti dance floor, lalu segera mengikuti alunan musik. Disisi lain, itu lagu kesukaan Kaito yang kebetulan kesukaan Shinichi juga. Dulu saat mereka baru putus dengan pasangan masing-masing, mereka sering mendengarkan lagu ini. Memang ini lagu sedih, tetapi irama serta liriknya sungguh menawan.

Kaito menyeringai tiba-tiba, membuat Shinichi sedikit terkejut sebelum mulai mendapat firasat buruk. Dan benar saja, pesulap itu segera menyeret Shinichi ke dance floor. Kaito, mencoba mengingat-ingat gerakan _Supernova_, memadukan gerakan itu dengan gerakan dia sendiri, tidak memperdulikan tatapan datar Shinichi, malah justru mengkerlikan sebelah matanya ke kembarannya itu. Iseng-iseng Kaito menggunakan kemampuan peniru suaranya untuk menyanyi pelan bagian _T-Ara dan Supernova_, yang kali ini membuat Shinichi memberikan tatapan yang berbeda. Disisi lain, Shinichi mulai teringat dengan salah satu janji di masa lalu. Bukan rahasia umum kalau cara dia menyanyi sangat hancur, maka dulu Kaito kecil berjanji akan menyanyi untuknya sebagai ganti dirinya yang melindungi Kaito dari...ikan. Dengan sedikit ragu, dia bergeser di samping adiknya, lalu mulai meniru segarakan dance TTL yang dia ingat. Yang aneh sekarang, ketika mendengarkan lagu ini, menyanyi lagu ini, bukan ingatkan tetang mantan kekasih yang diingat, melainkan ingatan akan diri mereka yang lain atau kembaran mereka sendiri.

Kaito tersenyum lembut saat melihat Shinichi mulai menikmati keadaan. Entah apa yang mendorong dia, tetapi dia berani memegang tangan kakaknya itu, membuat yang memiliki tangan memandang ke arah dia. Tersenyum dengan reaksi itu, Kaito hanya terus bernyanyi. Tepat di sampingnya, Shinichi tertawa pelan lalu mulai menyanyi tetapi suara tidak keluar dari mulut tipisnya, karena nyanyian Shinichi memang sulit untuk ditoleransi. Tetapi sungguh suasanya santai seperti bukanlah takdir mereka untuk sekarang, karena-

"AHHH!" "APA YANG TERJADI?!" Teriakan di mana-mana serta banyak orang berlarian menjauhi gedung tepat di depan mereka. Terlihat jelas kepulan asap dari bom yang meledak di lantai paling atas gedung pencakar langit itu. Polisi-polisi juga segera berdatangan, pemadam kebakaran bahkan orang-orang dari stasiun TV juga sudah segera datang. Tentu saja, segera Shinichi berlari ke tempat perkara, sedang Kaito mengikutinya dari belakang. Segera inspektur Megure tersenyum dan menyembut baik sang detektif, sebelum melihat Kaito dengan wajah heran. Dengan terburu-buru, Shinichi memperkenalkan Kaito sebelum melanggar perintah insperktur dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam gedung beserta Kaito yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Shinichi, tidak terlalu memperdulikan Kaito, mulai melakukan tugasnya sebagai detektif. Jika memang benar peledakan gedung ini hanya berlatar belakang kebencian akan pemilik perusaan tetapi tidak ingin membunuh orang, bisa dikatakan tersangka cukup "aman". Jika itu dendam, kemungkinan besar ruangan-ruangan atasan beserta ruangan penghargaan dan penyimpanan uang serta produk usahanya akan menjadi sasaran. Sebelum itu, harus menemukan ruang keamanan terlebih dahulu. Begerak sesuai insting dan perkiraan, Shinichi terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kaito menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Okay, profesi KID memang memaksa adiknya untuk berjalan tanpa suara bahkan menghilangkan aura keberadaan, tetapi seharusnya dia toleransi ke kakaknya.

"Ini. Aku mendapatnya dengan mencopet seluruh isi tas anggota securiti yang berlari melewati kita," Kaito menunjukkan denah gedung, membuat mata Shinichi berbinar tajam, penuh dengan kecerdikan.

Sementara terus mengikuti Shinichi dari belakang, Kaito sesekali menghela napas. Tidak dia sangka kasus akan tetap mengikuti mereka walau mereka bersama. Seharusnya "kesialan" Shinichi, ditambah dengan keberuntungannya, menghasilkan hal netral, bukan malah mengikuti kelanjutan nasib kakaknya. Setelah beberapa menit, Shinichi berhasil memasuki salah satu ruang monitor, setelah Kaito dan dirinya melawan seorang dari komplotan tersangka yang kini tengah tertidur karena sleep gas. Segera memastikan posisi mereka beserta tempat utama para tersangka, yang tidak lain adalah manta para pegawai yang di PHK dan diperlakukan tidak semena-mena. Bahkan dengan sangat percaya diri, tersangka-tersangka itu menuju di roof untuk membiarkan gedung-gedung bawah meledak yang mereka ikut mati di dalamnya. Bom bunuh diri.

Sesuai kesepakatan awal, Kaito menuju tempat bom-bom berada untuk meng-non-active-kan nya walau sebenarnya ingin mengikuti Shinichi berlari ke roof. Merasa ironis karena ketinggian seharusnya bagiannya, dia tetap berusaha melakukan tugas sebaik mungkin. Di saat tugas yang melelahkan itu tidak selesai-selesai, setidaknya dia mulai sadar kalau ini hampir mustahil. Kaito menendang tembok kesal karena rasanya Shinichi mempermainkannya. Dia hanya ingin menyingkirkan Kaito, memang di monitor hanya ada sekitar 2 bom di setiap lantai tetapi tempat ini lebih dari 40 lantai! Dengan kesal, Kaito menaiki tangga secepat mungkin menuju roof dan akan membuat Shinichi beserta para tersangka menyesal. Kaitou KID seharusnya dikejar, bukan sebaliknya.

Setelah berlari secepat mungkin menaiki tangga dengan bantuan alat , Shinichi sudah di depan pintu yang akan membawa dia ke roof. Pertama dia memastikan untuk menggunakan gas tidur yang Kaito berikan atau..lebih tepatnya yang dia copet dari Kaito, walau bagaimana pun dia masih anak dari Kaitou KID yang pertama, keahlian dia walau tidak diatas Kaito, tetapi masih di atas rata-rata pencuri kelas kakap.

-BRAK-

Shinichi tersentak kebelakang saat pintu ditendang dari luar. Tidak menyangka satu dari mereka aka memergokinya, Shinichi cukup terkejut, suara tembakan terdengar beserta percikan darah ke baju. Aneh, dia tidak merasa sakit. Tunggu, dia bahkan yakin tersangka itu belum sempat menarik pelatuk. Dengan cepat Shinichi menoleh kebelakang untuk mendapati Kaito, menggunakan pistol asli Shinichi, telah menarik pelatuk dan...menembak tepat di jantung tersangka. Membelakakkan mata kaget akan keliaran aksi Kaito, segera Shinichi berdiri saat mendengar suara tembakan-tembakan beruntun dari para tersangka, Shinichi berlari tanpa sadar ke arah jendela. Kaito berlari ke arahnya cepat, lalu seakan slow emotion, tiga atau lebih tersangka menambakkan peluru ke arah mereka, tetapi Kaito bukannya mengambil langkah yang "aman", justru memeluk Shinichi lalu mereka menerjang jendela, lompat dari lantai 60. Bukan suatu ide yang bagus sebenarnya.

"YAK! What the hell?!" memeluk erat Kaito secara reflek, Shinichi memandanganginya dengan tetapan marah dan tidak percaya. Apa dia sudah gila dan lalu ingin selamat dengan handglider, menunjukkan ke dunia kalau dia adalah Kaitou KID.

"Oi! Tenang du- arght!" saat itulah Kaito merasa seharusnya dia selalu memakai mantel anti peluru di mana saja dan kapan saja. Tembakan tepat di perut bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Kaito!"

Kaito merasa semua terlalu slow emotion, bahkan kata-kata yang diucapkan kembarannya begitu sampai perlahan masuk di otaknya. Latai 15, 12 dan sepuluh. Jendela besar. Mengkerlingkan mata ke detektif di hadapannya, Kaito melempar Shinichi masuk ke salah satu jendela besar di lantai sepuluh. Andai saja jatuh mereka tidak terlalu jauh, andai saja dia tidak tertembak, dia lebih senang melompat ke lantai 10 bersama-sama dengan kembarannya, bukannya malah terus terjatuh seperti ini. Jika menggunakan handglider, sama saja dengan menyerahkan diri ke tangan polisi dengan begitu indahnya. Lalu apa? Lantai 5, lantai 3, sudah di lantai 2 sekarang. Dan saat itu lah, keajaiban atau kesempatan datang, sang Vampire Hunter atau Hattori Heiji, entah datang dari mana, menendang gerobak penuh kasur robek, kasur rusak. Saat nye menggunakan salah satu teknik nya, segera Kaito memutar badan, lalu mendarat dengan indahnya di gerobak itu dengan kuda-kuda kuat dari kedua kakinya, tetapi kecepatan dia mendarat memang oh-sayang-sekali-cepatnya hingga gerobak itu terpecah menjadi dua.

Hakuba yang dari tadi hanya memandangi kejadian-kejadian "aneh" dibalik garis polisi, sudah muak, dengan segera dia berlari, menerobos itu semua, lalu tanpa membiarkan pesulap menyebalkan itu beristirahat, dia segera menarik tangan Kaito sebelum melewati para polisi, mendobrak masuk ke gedung sekarat itu. Sungguh indah ketika kegiatannya ini, diikuti oleh detektif berkulit hitam yang pernah mencoba membunuhnya. Eh. Dalam sekejap, tangan Kaito sudah hilang lantaran si pesulap dengan berlari lebih cepat segera menaiki lantai-lantai berikutnya.

Dalam hati, sesungguhnya Heiji hanya ingin menolong Kuroba Shinichi yang tidak lain adalah partner-nya sebagai detektif. Dia tidak ada begitu banyak minatan untuk membantu kedua vampire yang telah membuat tousannya mengomeli bahkan menghanjarkan karena tidak profesional. Segera memastikan tidak ada polisi disekitarnya, Heiji mengambil pistol, bersiap untuk menggunakannya ke manusia-manusia yang sungguh dengan PD-nya berusaha menyakiti teman seprofesinya itu. Hal tidak dapat dimaafkan.

Sementara itu, tepat di salah satu ruangan lantai 20, Shinichi tengah mengambil napas dan mengucapkan syukur berkali-kali karena tidak harus mengubur Kaito dengan tangannya sendiri. Merasa keadaan cukup bisa dikatakan kacau, terlebih suara bom yang sekarang tengah meledak, membuat Shinichi sadar dan segera menghubungi insperktur Megure dengan HP-nya. Tetapi sungguh sayang karena baterainya habis. Keberuntungan memang bukan point terkuat seorang Kuroba Shinichi. Belum sempat memikirkan cara berikutnya lantaran kesal, seseorang menarik tangannya kuat untuk berdiri. Mata biru Shinichi sedikit kecewa karena itu bukan saudaranya melainkan rekan detektifnya, Heiji. Perkataan Heiji tidak masuk dalam otaknya saat dalam sekejap, dia bisa melihat Kuroba Kaito, dengan pistol itu, berlari untuk mencapai tangga ke lantai berikutnya. Shinichi hanya berharap seharusnya beberapa sistem tidak mati, okay, tentu saja seharusnya mati tetapi tumpangan elevator setidaknya akan sedikit memberi bantuan.

"Shinichi! Oi! Apa kau mendengarkan ku?!" Heiji mulai memandang Shinichi lebih khawatir.

"Heiji," dengan senyuman ala detektif, Shinichi bertanya, "Bisa kau bantu aku menghubungi inspektur Megure, aku butuh pesawat."

Beberapa lantai diatas Shinichi, terlihat Kaito dan Hakuba yang terus-terusan berlali menaiki tangga. Hingga saat di puncak, mereka disambut oleh tembakan beruntun dari sepuluh orang tersangka. Serta saat itulah Hakuba sadar, mungkin sudah saatnya penjara memanggilnya. Tepat disampingnya, Kaito tidak terlalu memikirkan itu, hanya menghindari peluru beserta menembaki beberapa tersangka. Saat dia mendengar suara helikopter tepat di atas mereka, tetapi saat itulah, puncak kebencian akan kehilangan darah yang berharga dan keinginan melindungi Shinichi, membuat dia menembak tepat di jantung dan kepala pimpinan tersangka-tersangka itu. Sementara Hakuba memecahkan dan meremukkan beberapa tulang dari para tersangka. Sejenak semua terasa hening sampai orang-orang dari helikopter itu turun, dan pandangan dari kakaknya itulah membuat dia sadar. Borgol sudah di depan mata. Hakuba dan dirinya sungguh dalam keadaan bahaya.

Di mata Shinichi, semua kejadian begitu cepat, hingga dia tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Para polisi, ucapan maaf inspektur Megure, borgol yang memisahkan dia dengan orang yang berbagi wajah dengannya. Hakuba pun berada dalam posisinya sama dengan adiknya, tetapi dia tidak terlalu mempedulikan detektif itu. Di mata Shinichi, hal itu sudah jelas. Barulah dia sadar sekarang dia berapa tepat di sel tahanan, tempat yang memisahkan dia dengan adiknya itu. Di dalam sana, Kaito hanya memandangnya datar sebelum berbaring ke tempat tidur tahanan, dan dengan sangat beraninya membelakanginya. Saat itu juga, dia bisa merasakan genggaman tangan...Shiho yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Itu hanya, kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa takdir gelap Kaito tidak pernah bisa hapuskan walau hanya sedikit?

"Inspektur Megure, tolong biarkan aku masuk sel dengan...Kuroba Kaito."

Tidak memperdulikan tatapan shock dari semua orang, termasuk dari Kaito, Shinichi sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Memang benar dulu dia sangat memanjakan adiknya lalu juga meninggalnya untuk membantunya jadi dewasa, tetapi semua itu sekarang harus berhenti. Dia akan mengambil kembali tempatnya, sebagai seorang kakak. Mungkin memang benar kalau secara fisik Kaito lebih kuat daripada dirinya yang sekarang, tetapi dia juga bukanlah orang yang lemah. Memberikan tatapan yakin ke Shiho dan Insperktur Megure, maka pintu sel tahanan pembatas kebebasan itu terbuka, senyuman tipis Kaito menyambutnya. Maka di hari yang bersejarah ini, Kuroba Shinichi sudah menerima takdir gelap keluarga mereka. Benar-benar menerima kenyataan ayahnya yang merupakan Kaitou KID yang pertama, Yukiko Kuroba yang berprofesi ganda sebagai artis dan Phantom Lady, beserta Kuroba Kaito yang bermain di balik Topeng Poker Face menjadi Kaitou KID generasi sekarang beserta murid bermasalah di SMA.

Semua orang yang Shinichi kenal telah pergi, meninggalkan dia di dalam sel bersama "dirinya yang lain". Dulu mereka selalu memanggil kembaran mereka sebagi "diri mereka yang lain". Perlahan dia melihat wajah Kaito yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur. Apa ini? Sekarang dia sendiri ragu kalau mereka kembar. Perbedaan yang terlalu mencolok. Cara bersikap, membawa diri, warna rambut, warna mata, ukuran tubuh, hampir semuanya terlalu berbeda. Menyebalkan. Kembar seharusnya sama, dulu mereka selalu memastikan tidak ada yang bisa membedakan mereka. Tetapi waktu mengubah segalanya. Berjalan lebih dekat, lalu detektif Shinichi memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat tidur Kaito, belum sempat dia berkata sesuatu, adiknya yang suka membuat onar itu berbicara.

"Seharusnya kita minta pindah tempat dulu. Ruang ini hanya punya satu tempat tidur dengan ukuran sangat kecil. Kurasa kau harus tidur tepat di atas ku," Kaito tertawa.

Shinichi menatapnya datar, "Oh. Inikah yang disebut gentleman?" dengan itu dia mendorong Kaito hingga kembarannya itu jatuh di latai, tidak memperdulikan protes Kaito, Shinichi menyeringai dan berkata, "Itu posisi yang lebih benar. Kau di bawah, aku di atas tempat tidur. Sesuai dengan urutan lahir kita." Maka Shinichi dengan seringai puas segera berbaring di tempat tidur.

"OI!" Kaito berdiri cepat, tidak mau kehilangan hak-nya sebagai tahanan yang asli, segera dia naik di tempat tidur, berusaha mendorong Shinichi jatuh.

Tentu saja Shinichi tidak mau mengalah dan menikmati pertengkarang kecil yang dia rindukan. Dengan santai dan kuat dia menendang Kaito hingga saudaranya itu terpental dan menabrak tembok. Okay, mungkin itu sudah keterlaluan. Tetapi tidak ada yang lebih keterlaluan daripada fakta mata adiknya yang telah berubah menjadi merah, taring semakin tajam serta aura dingin mencekam itu. Beberapa tahanan disekitar sel mereka, yang tadinya tidak memperdulikan mereka, sekarang melihat mereka dengan padangan horror, tatapan mata seolah mereka tahu apa yang akan yang terjadi selanjutnya. Maka saat Kaito melompat cepat di atasnya, menindih tubuhnya, menjilat lehernya, maka sudah saatnya Kaito tahu siapa kakaknya sebenarnya. Sebelum taring itu menyentuh leher putihnya, tusukan belati perak sudah menerobos luka diperut Kaito yang baru saja sembuh. Dalam mata biru dingin Shinichi, dia masih sangat ingat, hari dimana Kaito menghisab darahnya dengan membabi buta adalah hari dimana adiknya kehilangan cahaya innocent mata. Hari yang Kaito lupakan, hari dimana kaasan hampir memutuskan untuk membuang Kaito karena tidak tahan. Kuroba Shinichi tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi. Saat tubuh dingin lemas adiknya jatuh ke dirinya, dia memeluk tubuh itu, tidak memperdulikan pandangan terkejut dari para narapidana atau memberikan perhatian dari tahanan kembar lainnya yang tengah menunjukkan seringai taring tajam mereka. Penjara ini...bukan penjara biasa.

To be continue

**A/N: Terimakasih bagi yang memberikan komentar dan kudungannya. Umm.. Tentu saja Shinichi punya sisi sadist. Lagi pula dia yakin Kaito bisa bertahan. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pandora Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are not mine.**

**Pairing: (Multipairing) Sekarang ShinichixShiho, KaitoxShinichi, HakubaxKaito, HeijixShinichi. **

**Warning untuk sekarang: AU (Alternatif Universe), Vampire dan Vampire Hunter, sedikit yaoi, darah, tindakan kekerasan, typo, LEMON.**

**Note :**

**Toichi Kuroba dan Yukiko Kuroba adalah orang tua Shinichi dan Kaito. Toichi sudah meninggal sesuai dengan perjalanan asli dan alasan asli dari cerita Detective Conan dan Magic Kaito.**

**Kejadian Conan atau mengecilnya Shinichi terjadi tetapi disini hanya butuh 1 tahun untuk kembali sebagain Shinichi. Conan juga bukan Conan Edogawa tetapi Conan Kuroba (ponakan palsu), jadi Shinichi tetap tinggal dengan adik kembarnya (Kaito). **

**Yang tahu kejadian asli Conan adalah Yukiko, Kaito, Shiho/Ai, Heiji, .**

**Ai/Shiho memilih kembali menjadi Shiho (versi dewasa) dan bisa terlepas dari BO walau belum sepenuhnya.**

**Kaito sudah darah murni vampire sejak lahir dengan alasan yang belum dijelaskan. Yukiko sendiri masih memilih untuk keliling dunia dan diam akan "fakta" yang ada. **

**Cara membunuh vampir disini bukan dengan menembak peluru perak ke jantung meraka. **

Ketika kebenaran berarti menyakitkan, itulah saatnya seorang ilmuan melakukan perbaikan dengan keadaan. Dalam diam yang menenangkan, Shiho terus berkutat di depan layar komputer miliknya. Mencari dan terus mencari data-data untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang berarti di hidupnya, yaitu Kuroba Shinichi. Lelaki pertama yang mengulurkan tangan untuk menariknya dari genggaman Black Organization agar bisa melihat cahaya. Walau berat untuk mengakui, Shiho tahu dia terlalu terjebak dalam lingkaran perasaan yang disebut asmara. Mencintai seseorang bukanlah point terkuatnya, tetapi setidaknya dia harus bisa melindungi orang yang berharga baginya. Tidak peduli berapa banyak yang harus dia korbankan, dia jual atau dia pertaruhkan, dia harus menyelamatkan sang detektif dari cengkeraman hitam yang ternyata bukan hanya sekedar BO, melainkan lingkaran hitam keluarga Kuroba. Lingkaran hitam teka-teki yang belum dapat dia sentuh.

Selanjutnya di malam yang dingin itu, gadis jenius itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke penjara itu. Bukan Shinichi yang ingin dia temui, melainkan Kaito. Semua teka-teki memang tidak mungkin untuk diungkap sepenuhnya, tetapi pemuda pengguna Poker Face itu, telah melihat apa yang dia tidak pernah lihat. Dengar sabar, Shiho menanti polisi untuk memanggil Kaito, sementara dia sesekali membaca majalah fashion yang seganja dia bawa. Saat suara langkah kaki yang terlalu pelan datang ke arahnya, dia mulai bisa melihat wajah yang berusaha menutupi kelelahan jiwa.

Tersenyum mirip menyeringai, Shiho dengan santai mengatakan, "Aku mencintai Shinichi Kuroba."

Kaito mengerjapkan mata terkejut sebelum tersenyum dipaksakan, "Ugh. Kenapa cerita kepadaku? Apa itu pesan untuknya?"

Menggelengkan kepala, Shiho menatapnya tajam, "Aku ingin kau melindunginya. Aku tidak peduli jalan mana yang kau raih tetapi keselamatannya begitu penting bagiku."

Kaito tersenyum pelan, "Aku terharu. Dan tentu saja aku akan melindunginya, seperti apa yang dulu selalu dia lakukan kepadaku."

"Kaito Kuroba, panggil aku bila kau butuh bantuan," dengan itu, Shiho pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang, atau memperdulikan pandangan penuh tanda tanya dari pemuda.

Beberapa menit setelah Shiho pergi, Kaito segera diantar ke selnya lagi. Sepanjang perjalanan, dia masih memikirkan perkataan wanita jenius itu. Kemudian senyum arogant kembali lagi kepadanya, iya mungkin sekarang dia sedang di penjara, tetapi sebuah jeruji besi tidak akan bisa menghalangi seorang Kaitou KID dalam mencapai tujuannya, terutama tujuan untuk melindungi Shinichi. Dia tidak akan membiarkan kakaknya lagi-lagi harus berkorban demi dirinya. Maka saat masuk jeruji besi, dia duduk di samping tempat tidur sebelum membelai rambut hitam lembut kakaknya. Rambut hitam, sementara rambutnya sendiri coklat. Semakin hari, dia semakin ragu kalau mereka sebenarnya saudara kembar. Tidak mau menambah pemikiran, segera Kaito duduk di lantai, bersandar di tempat tidur, menutup mata hingga panggilan alam tidur sampai kepada dirinya.

Berada di balik jeruji penjara, tidak pernah ada di dalam kamus seorang Hakuba Saguru, tetapi saat mentari datang, mata terbuka dari kenikmata tidur, dia tahu bahwa takdir tidak lah semudah itu. Menunggu polisi membukakan pintu untuk ke luar "istirahat" bersama tahanan lain, detektif itu hanya bisa memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam otaknya. Kenapa dia mau sampai campur tangan urusan Kuroba Twins hingga berakhir di tempat seperti ini. Dan saat itulah, Kaito melewati selnya, tidak menyapa, dan tidak juga menoleh. Tepat di samping pesulap itu, Shinichi menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah bersahabat. Memang sepertinya dia masuk terlalu dalam. Jika ada jalan ke luar, dia akan memilih untuk membelinya dengan harga berapapun.

Saat pintu tahanan untuk detektif setengan British itu dibuka polisi, Shinichi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berpaling. Sesama rekan detektif nya itu semakin lama semakin bertindak aneh sementara Kaito semakin lama terlihat terlihat lebih tidak manusiawi. Tidak terlalu ingin memikirkan itu, Shinichi mengikuti antrian mandi para tahanan. Memang benar dia termasuk orang yang tidak peka tentang perasaan manusia, tetapi di sini dia bisa merasakan pandangan beberapa tahanan yang seakan-akan berfikir tidak benar tentang dirinya. Mata yang seolah-olah menelanjanginya dan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh. Pandangan yang terlalu lama ini mulai membuat sang detektif merasa amat sangat tidak nyaman, terintimidasi dengan keadaan, sementara kamar mandi hanya sekitar 20 an untuk segini banyaknya tahanan. Bahkan beberapa terlihat rusak parah, juga ada beberapa bercak darah di sana. Merasa tidak ada nafsu untuk mandi lagi, Shinichi mau berbalik dan pergi tetapi tangan Kaito, yang tepat di belakangnya, menghentikannya.

"Kita mandi bersama-sama," Kaito mengatakan itu datar, serta saat itulah Shinichi mulai merasa pandangan-pandarang negative dari tahanan lain ke dirinya berkurang.

Memutuskan untuk menjaga image, Shinichi hanya tertawa kecil, "Why?"

"Aku takut," kata Kaito sambil mengerjapkan mata dan berakting polos. Tetapi sungguh nada yang dia gunakan tidak menunjukkan rasa takut, tetapi justru lebih ke waspada.

Saat giliran mereka datang, Kaito yang sengaja mengantri tepat di belakang Shinichi, membiarkan sang detektif masuk duluan sebelum menyusulnya dan mengunci pintu. Tentu saja dia juga sangat peka dengan pandangan tidak senonoh yang orang berikan ke saudara kembarnya itu, karena kalau boleh jujur, itu adalah pandangan yang beberapa hari ini Hakuba berikan kepadanya. Ada apa dengan detektif British sialan dan para tahanan itu? Apa di dunia ini sudah tidak ada wanita? Dia tidak mengerti. Okay, bukannya dia pobia dengan salah satu bentuk sexuality, hanya saja jika itu menyangkut dirinya dan Shinichi, jujur dia tidak suka. Tetapi untung saja beberapa tahanan di sini, sepertinya menjauhi atau menjaga jarak dengan dirinya dan...hakuba. Tunggu, juga dengan sepasang anak kembar lain.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal sejauh ini," kata Shinichi menatapnya sambil membuka baju.

Kaito menggelengkan kepala, "Seharusnya itu kata-kata yang aku katakan pada mu, Maitantei." Dia juga mulai membuka baju, menoleh ke samping, dan tampa sengaja melihat ke cermin. Mata Kaito membulat lebar sambil mengucek-ucek matanya sendiri.

Shinichi tertawa pelan, "Tenang saja. Itu karena pantulan langsung cahaya matahari ke air di cermin, jika itu hanya cermin tanpa air, atau cermin dan sinar matahari saja, pantulan warna mata tidak akan merah. Dengan mata telanjang, violet tetaplah warnamu."

Kaito menghela napas lega sebelum mulai acara mandi dengan Shinichi.

Selanjutnya adalah jam makan pagi, Hakuba memutuskan untuk duduk tepat di sebelah kiri Shinichi, mengingat Kaito duduk di sebelah kanannya. Apa dia punya banyak pilihan? Duduk di dekat para pidana lain membuat dia tidak nyaman. Mereka bertiga makan dalam diam, tetapi sekali-kali dia memperhatikan kalau Kaito melakukan magic trik pada sendok dan bebera jenis makanan. Tanpa detektif itu sadar, dia tersenyum tipis. Pesulap yang akan selalu menjadi misteri baginya, tetapi juga berbagi beberapa kesamaan nasib dengannya. Sejak awal memang mata violet penuh misteri itu selalu membuat dia penasaran. Mungkin jiwa detektif memang aneh, tetapi hal ini memang sulit dijelaskan. Andai bisa, dia berharap bisa mengenal sosok magician, yang dia yakini sebagai sosok asli KID, secara lebih dalam.

"Hakuba Saguru, kau menyukai Kaito Kuroba..terlalu tetarik dengan misterinya hingga jatuh hati dan mencintainya," kata Shinichi pelan dengan muka datar.

Dunia terasa terhenti bagi sang detektif setengah British itu beserta bagi sang pesulap. Dalam hati mereka masih bersyukur tidak ada yang mau duduk di dekat mereka, secara otomatis atau kasat mata, hanya mereka yang bisa mendengar itu. Hakuba ingin mengelak dan membantah, tetapi semua petunjuk telah jelas di mata merahnya, jika dia menolak kenyataan, apa gunanya dia menjadi detektif? Di sisi lain, Kaito merasa ingin tertawa karena nasib aneh yang selalu mengikutinya, seakan-akan menjad temannya. Orang yang dulu begitu semangat membuka Poker Face untuk menunjukkan ke dunia kalau dia adalah Kaitou KID, sekarang tengah jatuh hati padanys. Okay, Kaito tahu itu sejak awal, tetapi fakta bahwa sekarang tidak ada tanda-tanda penyangkalan dari sang detektif, membuat dia semakin merasa rumit.

"Selanjutnya apa? Akankah kau menjadi kekasihku, Kaito Kuroba?" tanya Hakuba dengan nada dan ekspresi percaya diri, yang Kuruba Twins tahu itu palsu.

Kaito tertawa pelan lalu dengan iseng mengambil makanan detektif itu, mengurangi jatah makan sang detektif, "Hakuba, kau cukup pintar untuk tahu jawabanku. Aku tidak menyalahkan mu juga. Tidak bisa dipungkiri aku begitu menarik."

Lalu pandangan muka datar penuh ketidaksetujuan-lah yang didapatkan Kaito dari dua detektif di dekatnya. Setidaknya suasana tegang sudah hilang, dan mereka bisa makan dengan tenang.

Tetapi keheningan itu berakhir terlalu cepat saat Shinichi tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari menuju toilet. Ekspresi terkejut itu, tatapan menjijikkan dari beberapa tahanan lain, membuat Kaito berdiri lalu berlari mengejarnya sebelum memberikan larangan ke Hakuba untuk mengikuti mereka. Awalnya Hakuba ingin protes, tetapi mengingat di mana mereka sekarang, lebih baik dia terus mengamati keadaan sekitar. Di sisi lain Kaito tengan frustasi saat Shinichi ternyata tidak berlari ke kamar mandi dan tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Kaito. Maka setelah Shinichi masuk ke gudang, segera Kaito memaksa masuk lalu mengunci pintu. Lebih baik bicara empat mata dengan kejadian aneh yang baru dialami.

"Shi-"

"K- Kaito, tu- tubuhku panas a- aneh," kata Shinichi terengah-engah dengan pipi merona, lalu secara tiba-tiba hampir jatuh.

Reflek Kaito menangkap tubuh limbung sang detektif, tetapi dia tidak menduga selanjutnya justru dirinya-lah yang akan menjadi korban. Tidak diragukan kekuatan detektif itu melebihi rata-rata, maka dengan cukup mudah, Kaito terlempar di dinding dingin yang kasar dan dingin sebelum sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Secepat kilat Kaito tersadar kalau Shinichi tengah menciumnya, berniat mendorongnya, tetapi terhenti saat sang detektif membuka kancing bajunya sendiri, menunjukkan dada bidang dan tubuh ramping itu. Ditambah saat tangan nakal telah masuk ke celananya, memompa bendanya dengan cepat dan kuat. Napas Kaito mulai tidak teratur beserta nalar otak yang mulai menghilang, semua tidak tertahankan. Entah dia sudah gila atau apa, permainan baru saja dimulai.

Mengeluarkan tangan nakal dari celanya, Kaito menyeringai ke detektif di depannya sebelum memutar balik keadaan. Mendorong Shinichi ke lantai, sejenak menikmati pemandangan, sebelum menindih tubuh itu dan menciumi leher virgin putih polos. Ciuman, hisapan dan gigitan, membuat tanda kekuasaan di leher sang detektif yang disambut dengan rintihan kenikmatan. Ciuman tidak terelakkan, berusaha mendominasi satu sama lain, merasakan dan mengingat ingat masing-masing rasa. Setiap sentuhan, badan terasa terbakar kenikamatan dunia, dengan tanpa terburu-buru, saling melepaskan semua pakaian hingga tidak ada yang tertinggal.

Semua terasa baru bagi Shinichi, rasa baru yang tidak buruk tetapi justru sangat memabukkan. Saat mulut terlatih dan lidah berbakat Kaito memainkan bendanya, memasukkan benda itu ke mulut hangat beserta hisapan, gigitan, maka logika benar-benar hilang. Yang ada hanya keinginan lebih dan lebih, beserta kenikmatan yang belum pernah dia rasakan. Semakin lama napas semakin cepat dan dangkal, rintihan kenikmata darinya seakan reflek beserta keinginan untuk mencapai sesuatu. Entah itu apa tetapi saat Kaito mempercepat gerakan serta memperkuat hisapan, semua terasa meningkat dan meningkat, sampai tamparan kuat pada bagian bawah belakang tubuhnya, semua penantian berakhir, "AH! Kaito!" disusul dengan sesuatu keluar dari bendanya.

Perlahan, Kaito bisa melihat bahwa logika Shinichi mulai kembali, tidak mau ditinggalkan sendirian, segera Kaito melingkarkan kaki sang detektif ke pingangnya. Dengan kuat dan kasar, tidak tangan dengan waktu, Kaito mendorong bendanya ke dalam lubang virgin sang detektif. Kenikmatan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan, desahan nikmat yang keluar reflek dari mulutnya.

"A- ah Kai! T- tungu!" antara kenikmatan serta rasa sakit menimpa Shinichi, tubuhnya terasa terkejut dan berusaha mendorong benda asing yang berusaha memasukinya. Ototnya menegang, tangannya terasa lemas tetapi tetap berusah mendorong Kaito pergi, walau itu semua tidak berfungsi baik. Benda besar dan panjang itu tetap memasukinya dengan paksaan kuat, "S-stop! Ahh..K-Kaito! Sa- Sakit!" memang tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau desahan serta rintihan nikmat dan sakit tetap keluar dari dirinya, tetapi dia memang tidak bisa relax dan membiarkan entah-apa-ini terjadi. Saat dorongan semakin kuat masuk, air mata tanpa sadar keluar dari mata biru tajamnya, "B- berhenti! S- sakit! Ahhh!" dan kemudian sakit berubah menjadi kenikmatan tidak tertahankan saat benda itu benar-benar masuk dalam dan menyentuh sesuatu dalam dirinya.

Kaito menyeringai puas saat menemukan titik yang dia cari, titik dimana sang arogant genius detective akan bertekuk lutut kepadanya. Menarik bendanya keluar, lalu dengan cepat dan kasar memasukkannya kembali, menghantam titik kenikmatan sang detektif. "Ahh! S- shinichi! K- ketat!" Tidak tahan dengan pemandangan tubuh langsing dan muka berona tepat di bawahnya, dengan gemas Kaito menggigit puting kecil merah muda sang detektif dengan kuat dan kasar, tetapi justru membuat sang detektif terlihat semakin terlarut dalam kenikmatan.

"Mmm .. ahh! K- Kaito! F- faster!" mungkin logika di sini sudah tidak berarti, saat tubuh Shinichi terus meminta sentuhan dan permintaan akan kenikmatan. Sebagai detektif yang menjunjung tinggi kebenaran, dia tidak mengelak bahwa menjadi satu dengan "dirinya yang lain" terdengar buruk. Bahkan desahan nikmat sang pesulap seakan meningkat panas ditubuhnya. "Mmm.. ahh.. K- Kaito! Good!" tanpa pikir panjang, tangan Shinichi menarik pemuda yang mendominasinya ke dalam ciuman panas, penuh adu lidah.

Entah kegilaan apa yang merasuki keduanya, disaat Kaito memasukkan empat jari ke dalam lubang sempit Shinichi, tidak ada protes yang terdengar. "Arght! K- Kaito..ahh.. D-damn!" kenikmatan serta haus kepuasan, walau darah mulai keluar dari lubangnya, Shinichi tidak bisa untuk protes sebab badannya terus menerus tanpa malu meminta lebih disertai rintihan sakit tetapi terdominasi oleh desahan kenikmatan. Di sisi lain, Kaito merasa ketat yang diterima bendanya sungguh memberikan daya hantar listrik kenikmatan tepat di setiap syarafnya, "Ahhh! S- shinichi! T-teriakkan..ahh..namaku!" Tidak terlalu dapat berpikir, Shinichi hanya mengangguk, merintih dan mendesah tanpa lupa untuk selalu menyebut bahkan sesekali meneriakkan nama Kaito saat kenikmatan benar-benar merasa menaiki tingkat puncak. Bergerak semakin cepat dan kasar, Kaito tidak terlalu tahan dengan batasan lagi, dengan mendorong bendanya beserta ke empat jarinya dalam dan kasar, saat itulah tangan Shinichi menariknya mendekat kuat, membuat dia masuk lebih dalam. Cakaran yang Kaito dapatkan di punggung, tidak terasa sakit tetapi justru lebih nikmat, meningkatkan derajat ketinggian, keketatat dan kehangatan, desahannya berubah menjadi teriakan. "AHH! KAITO!" "AAH! SHINICHI!". Komplet dan penuh yang Shinichi rasakan dalam dirinya, disusul dengan tubuh Kaito yang jatuh berbaring di atasnya. Senyuman berkembang di bibir Kaito, walau tenaga terasa tinggal sedikit, dia tetap beraksi menciumi, leher Shinichi yang penuh dengan "tanda kekuasaan"-nya. Pancaran kejeniusan dari kedua mata, saling menatap dan menyelami. Violet bertemu biru. Dan kebenaran memang hanya ada satu.

Muka Shinichi bertambah merah, mata birunya membelalak kaget, "A- apa ini, K- Kaito?" mengelengkan kepala tidak mau percaya dengan kegiatan terlarang yang baru mereka lakukan, dengan tangan lemah dan gemetar, dia berusaha mendorong, "Ke- keluar da- dariku!" Sekarang Shinichi bisa merasakan jelas, lengket, bau keringat, sakit pada punggung dan lubangnya, serta benda yang masih tenggelam terlalu dalam di tubuhnya.

Poker Face Kaito hancur, mukanya memerah dan syok yang tidak bisa dia sembunyikan, "I- ini! S- Shinichi," dengan cepat Kaito menjauh seolah tersengat listrik, dan dengan jelas dia mendengar sang detektif merintih kesakitan saat bendanya beserta ke empat jarinya keluar terlalu cepat dari lubang ketat itu. Terlihat jelas semen keluar dari lubang yang ke-vigin-annya telah dia renggut, cairan putih itu bahkan keluar dengan darah yang cukup...banyak.

"I- ini tidak mungkin," kata-kata itu keluar bersamaan dari kedua orang yang sebenarnya korban.

Tidak bisa tertahankan, air mata Shinichi mengalir tulus dari kedua mata birunya. Makanan yang dia makan pasti penyebabnya. Dan lihatlah dia sekarang? Membawa Kaito ke lubang jebakan bersama dan tidak ada jalan kembali. Mereka sudah melakukan kegiatan terlarang dengan noda yang tidak akan pernah hilang. Sekarang bayangan Shiho bahkan tidak bisa membuat dia kesal atau tersenyum, tetapi justru menambah perih di hati karena dia sekarang merasa tidak pantas untuk bersama wanita jenius itu. Lagi pula mana mungkin dia mau bersama Shinichi yang sudah kehilangan kehormatannya kepada orang..begitu tidak seharusnya.

Kegelapan selalu menyelimuti jalan Kaito Kuroba tetapi dia benar-benar tidak ada niatan untuk menjerumuskan Shinichi sebegini dalam. Bahkan permintaan dan pernyataan ilmuan jenius Shiho masih sangat jelas di otak-nya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia merasa seperti pengkhianat. Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan justru ikut masuk ke dalam perangkap sialan?! Siapapun yang meracuni Shinichi, lalu menjerumuskan mereka berdua, harus lebih menderita daripada mati. Penyiksaan tidak ada akhir. Ingin rasanya memeluk "dirinya yang lain" setiap kali cairan bening keluar dari mata biru itu tetapi...apa dia masih pantas untuk menyentuh sang detektif?

Berusaha tegar dan menghapus air mata, Shinichi berusaha duduk tetapi semua terasa menyakitkan. Apalagi keadaan lobangnya yang terasa terkoyak parah, sungguh empat jari beserta benda panjang dan besar. Kemana logika dia disaat itu?! Memutuskan untuk berbaring lagi, disaat jiwanya mulai tenang, dia melihat Kaito yang tengah duduk dan menatapnya khawatir.

Tersenyum lembut dengan kesedihan, Shinichi berkata, "Hei. Bisa bantu aku duduk dan berdiri juga menggunakan pakai? Bahkan mungkin membantuku berjalan."

Tanpa menunggu detik berikutnya, Kaito segera memakai pakaiannya dan lain-lain sediri dengan sangat cepat, sebelum membantu Shinichi duduk dengan hati-hati, "Bagianmana yang paling sakit? Aku akan hati-hati."

Shinichi tidak tahu lebih baik dia tertawa atau menangis. Okay, nada khawatir tadi menyentuh, tetapi seharusnya kejeniusan Kaito sudah bekerja. Memilih untuk jujur, Shinichi berkata, "Semua terasa sakit karena kelelahan, tetapi punggung sakit masuk peringkat dua dan...lubang sakit peringkat satu. Darahnya masih keluar."

"Juga semennya," kata Kaito tanpa sadar lalu beberapa detik kemudian mukanya memerah dan meloleh ke arah lain, "L- lebih baik kita di sini hingga semua...cairan itu berhenti keluar."

Entah berapa lama mereka menunggu dengan Shinichi mendarkan dahinya ke pundak Kaito, serta Kaito yang mengutuki orang yang menjebak sang detektif. Walau menginginkan segera move on dari tempat dan peristiwa ini, tetapi cairan semen itu belum juga berhenti keluar, padahal pendarah sudah berhenti. Tetap memegang kedua tangan Shinichi, dia hanya bisa berdoa setelah ini semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau...sebenarnya seberapa banyak kau memasukkan benih mu ke dalamku, Kaito?"

Walau suara itu datar tanpa emosi, Kaito tahu Shinichi pasti kesakitan baik jiwa maupun raga, "Aku tidak tahu. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Okay."

Setelah beberapa menit, semen itu benar-benar membuat genangan di lantai gudang itu. Ketika yang keluar semakin sedikit, mereka mutuskan itu adalah saatnya. Kaito membantu Shinichi berpakaian dengan hati-hati sementara Shinichi ingin semua berlangsung cepat supaya bisa meninggalkan gudang itu..bahkan meninggalkan penjara ini kalau bisa. Setelahnya dia berdiri dibantu Kaito lalu membuka pintu, berjalan ke arah "halaman" untuk para tahanan. Hakuba segera menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Kami masuk dalam jebakan," kata Kaito dan Shinichi bersamaan dan datar.

Memandangi kedua orang yang berbagi tanggal lahir itu, Hakuba Saguru memilih untuk diam sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya dia mau tidak mau percaya dengan kekuatan penciuman bau-nya. Entah harus apa, tetapi kemarahan terasa terpusat di dada lalu menyebar keseluruh tubuh bersama darah. Aroma keringat beserta...semen juga aroma khas Kuroba Twins yang bercampur menjadi satu di tubuh masing-masing. Twincest! Hakuba tahu sekarang dia benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Marah, berdukan, kecewa bahkan apa ini? Terasa patah hati. Kaito...Kaito Kuroba seharusnya menjadi miliknya!

Tidak memperdulikan pandangan possesive yang Hakuba berikan kepadanya, Kaito memilih untuk membantu Shinichi duduk di kursi kasar tahanan. Sebenarnya mereka tidak mau memberitahu Hakuba tetapi karena disini tidak ada orang lain yang lebih bisa dipercaya terlebih lagi kemampuan vampire Hakuba yang sudah tumbuh, mustahil bisa menutup kejadian tadi. Melihat ke samping, terlihat jelas Shinichi yang berusaha menahan sakit lalu memutuskan untuk bersandar kepadanya. Melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Shinichi, Kaito mulai menatap tajam ke semua penjuru penjara brengsek ini. Dia akan memastikan semua orang, akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal. Lalu saat Hakuba duduk di samping Shinichi, Kaito hanya bisa menyeringai pelan karena terlihat jelas bahwa detektif British itu akan dengan senang hati balas dendam bersamanya.

Tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka, atau lebih tepatnya di depan gerbang penjara, Hattori Heiji sedang masuk dan berusaha menjelaskan kebutuhan dia ke penjara. Dia hanya tidak bisa menerima ini. Shinichi Kuroba harus bersamanya er-tidak, Shinichi harus berada di luar penjara lalu mereka memecahkan kasus berdua seperti biasa. Lagipula sungguh jelas Shinichi tidak terlalu bermasalah, seharusnya detektif bermata biru itu cukup membuka mulut dan berbicara sedikit, maka dirinya akan bebas. Memang Kaito adalah kembarannya yang menjengkelkan, tetapi bukan berarti dia harus menemaninya kapanpun dan dimanapun. Tetapi hal itu semua berakhir dengan berita lebih mengejutkan. Sahabatnya menolak menemuinya karena tidak enak badan.

Malam itu, Kuroba Twins sudah mendapatkan tiga tempat tidur di sel mereka. Bukan hanya untuk Shinichi, melainkan Hakuba yang dipindah satu sel dengan mereka. Tidak ada yang berbicara, tidak ada yang berani melihat mata masing-masing dengan lama. Shinichi memilih berbaring membelakang Hakuba yang tepat mendapat tempat tidur di seberangnya, sementara Kaito tepat di atasnya. Shinichi hanya ingin tidur dan mem-block semuanya. Tetapi itu semua justru dirusak oleh.. perkelahian antara Hakuba yang tengah kehilangan kesadaran beserta Kaito yang berusaha menyelamatkan lehernya dari taring Hakuba.

"HAKUBA BRENGSEK! Menjauh dariku!" sontak mata Kaito berubah merah, mendorong Hakuba kuat-kuat ke jeruji besi.

"Kuroba KAITO!" dengan itu sang detektif British kembali menyerangnya.

-Set-

Dalam sekejap Hakuba Saguru jatuh pinsan tengkurap di lantai dengan Shinichi menindihnya dari atas. Percikan darah menghiasi baju Shinichi, dan seringai sadis kembali lagi padanya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun merebut Kaito darinya. Jika ada orang yang boleh menyiksa atau menghukum pesulap itu, itu adalah dia, Kuroba Shinichi. Memandang Kaito yang telah menggunakan Poker Face-nya, Shinichi tidak akan senggan-senggan menghajarnya. Tubuhnya terasa terkoyak dan begitu lelah, itu semua karena Kuroba Kaito juga! Setidaknya pelajara siapa "kakak" disini harus tetap berlangsung.

Disaat Kaito menerima tendangan kuat di perutnya hingga dia terpental di tembok, semua isi perutnya seakan minta ke luar. Dan lihatlah sekarang? Orang-orang kebanyakan selalu melihat dirinya lah yang paling bermasalah karena Poker Face yang dia pakai, onar yang dia buat, berlian yang dia curi, tetapi mereka lupa bahwa Shinichi juga seorang dari keluarga Kuroba. Jangan salah-mengira, walau sang detektif tersebut bisa sangat pemaaf, tetapi sisi sadist-nya terkadang muncul juga. Terutama bila dia merasa harga dirinya terinjak. Dan disinilah Kuroba Kaito benar-benar ingat kenapa dulu dia sangat takut kepada "dirinya yang lain".

Jauh dari kejadian itu semua atau lebih tepatnya di Amerika Serikat, Yukiko Kuroba tengah menikmati pemandangan laut. Mengabaikan permintaan Jii-chan untuk kembali dan membebaskan para tuanmuda dari tangan hukum. Bisa saja dia membebaskan mereka, hanya saja dia tidak sanggup untuk melihat...anak bermata violet itu. Kenangan mungkin bisa dilupakan saat-saat tertentu tetapi kembalinya ingatan itu juga tidak bisa di kontrol. Jika orang bertanya apa dia tidak mencintai anaknya yang itu? Tentu saja dia akan menjawab bahwa dia mencintainya. Dalam darah anak itu mengalir darahnya dan darah Toichi Kuroba. Hanya saja kehilangan suami tercinta dalam insiden beserta Kaito yang merenggut "hak" Shinichi sejak awal, dia hanya tidak bisa menahannya.

"Toichi, katakan padaku? Apa aku harus kembali sekarang?" tanya Yukiko sambil menutup mata, tidak memperdulikan kalau itu hanya angin yang menjawabnya.

Pagi kembali datang menyambut datangnya semangat baru. Semangat apapun itu. Karena sekarang terlihat sangat jelas, Shinichi yang tengah mengasah pisau perak miliknya. Sangat tajam, cukup berat, berbentuk halus dengan bagian seperti gerigi, yang bila tertusuk oleh benda itu, bukan Cuma vampire yang cidera cukup parah tetapi manusia biasa juga. Di tempat tidur atasnya, Kaito mengisi card gun-nya dengan peluru asli dan peluru card, mengingat dirinya yang akan berburu. Di sisi lain Hakuba Saguru masih memutuskan itu istirahat sambil sesekali memberikan tatapan benci ke Shinichi. Sungguh tusukan yang menyakitkan, sekarang dia mulai heran bagaimana Kaito bisa bertahan setelah tertusuk benda macam itu.

"Let's hunt," kata Shinichi dengan senyuman arogantnya.

Kaito segera melompat dari atas dan jatuh berdiri tepat disamping detektif bermata biru itu, "Tidak masalah bagiku."

Hakuba tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala sebelum duduk, "Aku akan membantu tetapi..lain kali saat aku kehilangan kontrol, aku harap ada cara lain selain menusukku."

"Diusahakan," kata Shinichi santai dengan Kaito yang menyeringai disampingnya. Ugh, bukan firasat baik.

Bersambung

**A/N: Terimakasih semuanya. Maunya sih melihat Kaito dan Shinichi sebagai saaudara. Tetapi sekarang tercampur aduk.**


End file.
